Percy Jackson e os Olimpianos: Tesouros do Norte
by Gwen Stark. Queen in the North
Summary: A nova grande profecia finalmente começa a se cumprir, e uma guerra entre gregos, nórdicos, egípcios, maias, hindus, célticos e todas as outras mitologias vai começar.
1. Sinopse

**Percy Jackson e os olimpianos**

**Tesouros do norte**

_Sete meio-sangues responderão ao chamado. Em tempestade ou fogo o mundo terá acabado. Um juramento a manter com um alento final. E inimigos com armas às Portas da Morte, afinal._

Passaram-se dois anos desde que a nova grande profecia foi feita e Percy Jackson não enfrentou nenhuma encrenca. Até agora.

Quando é mandado para uma escola atrás de dois meio-sangues, Percy descobre uma turma inteira cheia deles, trinta e quatro alunos semideuses, todos misteriosamente recrutados para Low Sorran High School.

Ao tentarem serem comidos por dois lobos e uma naja, Percy leva todos para o Acampamento Meio-Sangue, onde os novos campistas descobrem a verdade sobre seus misteriosos nascimentos próximos: foram todos concebidos no Natal de 1993, graças ao ataque de um misterioso deus.

Para descobrir o plano desse vilão, os novos heróis partem junto com os antigos conhecidos até as misteriosas terras do norte europeu, onde devem enfrentar criaturas que nenhum outro semideus já enfrentou.

**N.A.:** Aqui vai um aviso prévio da autora. Se você está lendo isso, saiba que meu shipper é Percy/OC. Então, se você gosta da Annabeth e, além disso, idolatra ela com o Percy e odeia qualquer um que fique com ele e não seja Annabeth, eu lhe aconselharia a não ler isso.

Mas sabia que apesar dela não ficar com Percy, Annabeth tem uma importantíssima participação na minha história, então fica ao teu critério ler ou não, só não me diga que eu não avisei.

**N.A. II: **Então, a minha idéia foi fazer algo em relação a outra grande profecia feita no final de _O Último Olimpiano_, mas adivinha só, o Tio Rick já escreveu _The Lost Hero_ antes de eu terminar a fic. Então, no meu universo, Jason, Piper e Leo não existem. ;)

**Disclaimer: **A idéia brilhante dos Deuses Gregos vivos é do Rick Riordan. :)


	2. Eu acabo demolindo uma escola

**Capitulo 1 – Eu Acabo Demolindo uma Escola**

Fazia muito tempo desde a última vez que eu não me metia em encrencas. Eu estava até estranhando o fato de eu estar a dois anos sem vivenciar nenhum problema. Isso só podia significar que havia algo grande a caminho.

Meu nome é Percy Jackson. Embora eu já tenha terminado a escola, meu amigo Grover providenciou que eu me infiltrasse em uma. Para quê? Procurar por meio-sangues. Acho que eu me esqueci de mencionar que meio-sangues são filhos dos deuses gregos com mortais. Eu sou um, minha mãe é Sally Jackson, e meu pai é Poseidon.

Grover não é um meio-sangue. Ele é um sátiro. Do tronco para cima ele é um garoto comum, com aproximadamente 20 anos. Já suas pernas... bem, onde deveriam estar elas, haviam cascos de bode. Para não sair por aí com seu traseiro peludo, ele usava jeans folgados o tempo inteiro e pés falsos.

Grover conseguiu me matricular em Low Sorran High School, exatamente na sala do último ano, onde havia suspeitas de dois meio-sangues. Você deve estar se perguntando: "_Mas e a papelada? A escola deixou você se matricular assim? Que desorganização!"_. Veja bem, Grover pode controlar a Névoa (habilidade que eu ainda estou aprendendo), o que pode ter feito as Secretárias da Administração terem visto o que ele quis.

Resultado: cá estava eu, de volta ao Ensino Médio, atrás de dois primos de sei lá qual grau. Para todos os outros alunos, eu estivera lá desde o começo do ano. Na verdade, eu havia entrado apenas nas duas últimas semanas de aula.

Poucos dias foram o suficiente para eu identificar os dois semideuses. Eles eram Andy Johnson e Raphael Quarter. Andy era linda, cabelos negros e lisos, poderosos olhos azuis e uma expressão tão séria e profunda que deixava quase todos os alunos fazerem o que ela bem entendesse. Não era uma garota má, no entanto. Desconfiava que fosse filha de Ares, embora eu me recusasse a acreditar que uma garota bonita e gentil pudesse pertencer ao chalé 5 (onde a maioria dos garotos são feios e mal-humorados). Eu sabia que Andy era apenas uma abreviação, mas ninguém nunca tivera coragem de perguntá-la qual era seu nome mesmo.

Raphael Quarter era alto, cabelos castanhos com olhos cinzentos como a tempestade. Foram os olhos cinzentos que o denunciaram filho de Athena para mim. Isso mais o fato de ele sempre me vencer nos jogos de xadrez e sempre saber responder a pergunta que os professores faziam nas aulas.

Naquela hora eu me lembrei que os deuses haviam falhado na promessa que haviam feito para mim, a de determinar seus filhos até que estes alcançassem treze anos. Tanto Andy quanto Raphael tinham 17 anos.

Eu planejava contar tudo a eles e levá-los para o Acampamento Meio-Sangue no último dia de aulas. Se as coisas ficassem muito ruins (e aqui você pode ler monstros aparecendo) eu os levaria antes.

Mas isso me assustou muito, o fato de eu ainda não ter identificado o monstro que os seguia. Quero dizer, haviam professores estranhos, um vigia mega-sinistro e a mulher da cantina que usava um tapa-olho, mas de resto tudo era normal naquela escola. Até mesmo o diretor, o Sr. Skull, e sua gagueira era normal. (Sério, o diretor se chamava Sr. Caveira. Isso mais o fato de ser velho pra caramba e ter uma barba tão estranha quanto a de um lobo, era responsável pelas trocentas piadas que os alunos faziam).

Eu sabia que tudo era muito estranho por estar normal.

Mas é por isso que eu me chamo Percy Jackson e não tenho sorte nenhuma. Nada estava normal.

A comprovação desse fato veio no penúltimo dia de aula. Quem passa matéria no penúltimo dia de aula para o último ano da escola era um mistério para mim, até eu conhecer a Sra. Hatty, a professora de História.

Nenhum dos alunos estava realmente prestando atenção. Ela nem sequer passava matéria de verdade (não é como se caíssem contos antigos no vestibular ou algo assim). Sério, ela estava falando sobre mitologia. Não pense que eu sou um negligente com a minha história: ela nem estava falando sobre mitologia!

Bem, de certa forma, era mitologia. Mas não a real. Quero dizer, não a minha. Ela falava de mitologia nórdica, e do tal de Ragnarok e todas essas coisas. Eu confesso que gosto só um pouquinho disso. Isso tudo graças ao novo filme de Thor que eu... bem... fui ver com Annabeth. Essa é uma história complicada, e eu me atenho a ela depois.

- Então, os filhos de Fenrir, o Lobo, são Hati e Skoll. Os dois são os responsáveis pela perseguição de Árvakr e Alsviðr, os cavalos que guiam as carruagens do Sol. Hati ainda é responsável pela perseguição a Mani, a Lua. Quando os dois finalmente os capturarem, terá início o Ragnarok.

Vi Victor Andrew, o rapaz sentado na minha frente, pescar. Ele estava quase sempre dormindo entre as aulas. Quando eu também estava prestes a segui-lo, alguém batera na porta. Era o diretor, o Sr. Skull.

- Com licença, Sra. Hatty, será que eu poderia falar com o Sr. Engel, Sr. Hutcherson e o Sr. Namethery.

Logan Engel, Brian Hutcherson e Harry Namethery se levantaram. Os três saíram da sala, acompanhados pela professora. Fora a primeira vez que eu a tinha visto sorrir. Talvez fosse minha impressão, mas ela tinha pêlos demais no rosto.

A professora estava a caminho de fechar a porta quando a janela da sala se espatifou em pedacinhos, permitindo a entrada de uma grande criatura negra.

Eu imediatamente saquei Contracorrente. Eu ia destampá-la e atingir o monstro até que alguém me disse:

"_Hey, chefe, não quero virar pégaso no espetinho."_

"_Blackjack? O que faz aqui? Eu estou no meio de uma missão."_

"_Quíron me mandou te buscar, chefe. Coisas da menina ruiva."_

"_Rachel? Ela está bem?"_

Blackjack não pode responder. Não em meio a tantas perguntas que os meus outros companheiros de sala faziam.

- Aquilo é um cavalo com asas? – Lucas Rengel perguntou.

- Como aquilo entrou aqui? - Annabelle Cherryon perguntou.

- Vocês estão vendo o que eu vejo? - Lyra Smith perguntou.

- É um pégaso! – Jerry Tellory exclamou.

"_Hey, chefe. Nós temos problemas."_ Blackjack me disse.

- Por que esse cavalo te chama de 'chefe'? – Milenna Gordon perguntou.

- Porque... - Mas eu parei de repente, percebendo que Milenna havia entendido o que Blackjack estava dizendo. Eu não tive tempo de me perguntar sobre isso, porque nessa hora, a Sra. Hatty e o Sr. Skull entraram na sala.

Mas o que nós vimos não eram a esquisita professora de História ou o velhinho do diretor gago. Eram dois lobos gigantes, do tamanho de pôneis. A Sra. Hatty era cinzenta com manchas brancas, enquanto o Sr. Skull era branco com manchas cinzentas. Os olhos eram azuis e medonhos e suas patas gigantes seguravam Logan, Brian e Harry.

- Filhote de deus grego. - A Sra. Hatty falou, com sua voz masculina e latida.

A maioria dos monstros me olha e sabe que eu sou filho de Poseidon. Ou, quando não sabem, eles simplesmente me chamam de 'filhote de deus'. Era o primeiro monstro que eu via que me chamava de 'filhote de deus grego'.

Saquei Contracorrente e a destampei. A caneta cresceu até virar uma espada de bronze celestial. Eu esperava que os lobos tivessem aquela mesma sensação que todos os monstros tinham ao olhar para a minha espada: nossa, ela já matou diversos monstros terríveis e liquidou diversos! SAIAM DA FRENTE!

Mas os dois lobos riram.

- Bronze celestial? - O Sr. Skull perguntou, com sua voz latida e uma espécie de risada. - Você acha mesmo que isso vai nos machucar?

Eu os ignorei a parti pra cima deles, golpeando-os a todo custo. Mas os dois lobos se desviavam, sem se machucar e ainda segurando os três garotos.

Sra. Hatty entregou Logan para o Sr. Skull e pulou em cima de mim. Minha espada voou longe. Mas ela não podia me ferir, eu carregava a Maldição de Aquiles e, a não ser que me atingisse no meu ponto fraco, eu ainda estaria intacto.

A loba não teve tempo tentar me ferir, porque uma cadeira passou voando ao meu lado e a derrubou no chão. Fora Andy quem a arremessara.

A Sra. Hatty se levantou, enquanto uivava e farejava:

- Mesmo cheiro que Mjölnir. - Ela se virou para o Sr. Skull. - ACABE LOGO COM ISSO.

O lobo jogou Brian no chão, enquanto se focava em Logan e Harry. O Sr. Skull abriu sua enorme boca e estava pronto para abocanhá-los, quando um silvo estranho percorreu toda a sala de aula.

Eram várias serpentes que vinham, atravessando pelos pés de todo mundo. Muitos pularam de sustos e alguns até subiram nas cadeiras. O Sr. Skull as encarou. Muitas delas pularam para atacá-lo. A Sra. Hatty foi tentar ajudá-lo, mas acabou se perdendo no meio de tantas serpentes. Logan e Harry se desvencilharam dos animais.

- SAIAM DAQUI! - Eu gritei para todo mundo. Não foi preciso que eu desse a ordem duas vezes. Até Blackjack correra para o corredor.

No meio da correria de todo mundo, eu pude ouvir a Sra. Hatty latindo em socorro:

- Tio, precisamos de ajuda!

Eu achei que ela estivesse chamando a ajuda de outro lobo, mas no meio daquele monte de serpentes atacando os dois lobos, surgiu uma serpente ainda maior. Era uma naja com uma cabeça de dois metros e meio, vermelho viva e com a língua bifurcada pra fora. Seus olhos amarelos espantavam as outras serpentes, que fugiam por todos os caminhos que podiam encontrar (até mesmo por debaixo de minhas pernas). Quando todas se dissiparam, a grande naja olhou para mim. Eu sabia que estava encrencado.

Eu não podia feri-los com Contracorrente. Também sai correndo.

Blackjack me esperava no meio do corredor. Eu montei nele o mais rápido que pude e praticamente berrei para ele correr.

Meus colegas de sala haviam me esperado, por algum motivo desconhecido. Quando eles viram Blackjack correndo na direção deles, também o fizeram. O prédio tremia com a naja e os dois lobos atrás de nós.

- EVACUEM O PRÉDIO! EVACUEM O PRÉDIO!

Poucas salas obedeceram. Eu ativei o alarme de incêndio. Aí sim todos saíram correndo.

Com aquele tumulto todo, eu não podia sair galopando. Meus colegas de sala se mantiveram perto de mim e de Blackjack. A naja e os dois lobos estavam a poucos metros de nós agora.

A lógica dizia para eu rezar para os deuses e implorar por ajuda, mas o meu cérebro havia falhado. Eu não conseguia pensar em nada. Eu me salvaria, os monstros não iam conseguir me matar tão fácil, mas os outros...

Quando eu achei que tudo estivesse perdido, três criaturas apareceram do meu lado. Uma delas eu conhecera pela primeira vez há anos, quando eu ainda estava na escola. E ela fora minha professora de Matemática, a Sra. Dodds. A fúria conduzia ainda dois cães infernais.

Os três monstros de Hades partiram para atacar a naja e os lobos. Os cães batiam, mordiam e jogavam os lobos para longe. A Sra. Dodds tinha problemas com a naja. Eu queria ajudá-los (sim, eu acabei de dizer isso), mas não sabia como.

A naja arremessou a fúria e ela caiu bem ao meu lado.

- Saia já daqui. Proteja-os.

- Mas vocês...

- Nós daremos um jeito. Agora vá!

Nós todos obedecemos, eu ainda galopando pelos corredores com Blackjack, guiando todos da minha sala para a saída do prédio.

Quanto mais andávamos, mais o prédio tremia. O pouco de arquitetura que Annabeth havia tentado me ensinar fora o suficiente para eu reconhecer quando um prédio estava para cair. E era exatamente nessa situação que se encontrava o Low Sorran High School.

Todos nós pulamos escadarias abaixo na saída da escola e atravessamos correndo os portões da escola, enquanto ela desmoronava.


	3. Annabeth relaciona os semideuses

**Capitulo 2 ****–**** Annabeth encontra uma relação entre os semideuses**

Eu sabia o que deveria fazer: levar aqueles que fossem meio-sangue para o Acampamento. Mas quem ali não era semideus? Para descobrir isso, tive uma idéia genial:

- Quantos de vocês enxergam o pégaso direitinho?

Blackjack me olhou com uma cara brava. Timidamente, todas as mãos se levantaram. Sério mesmo, todas. Eu estava na frente de trinta e quatro meio-sangues que desconheciam suas origens.

- Nós temos que ir embora, agora. - Eu disse.

Foi aí que o bafafá começou.

- Mas a polícia...

- A escola...

- O Sr. Skull e a Sra. Hatty.

- Eles eram lobos!

- Não posso explicar tudo agora. - Eu disse. - Só venham comigo que iremos para um lugar em segurança. Se continuarem aqui, mais daqueles monstros irão encontrá-los, é uma questão de tempo até que isso ocorra.

Alguns deles não gostaram da idéia, mas eu ter dito que mais monstros apareceriam os fez concordarem em me seguir.

Levá-los para o Acampamento é que seria um problema. Eu só tinha Blackjack. Pensei em todos os transportes mágicos - o táxi das irmãs cinzentas, mas não caberíamos todos lá. Será que elas podiam arranjar um ônibus? Não podíamos usar transporte público, iríamos demorar muito.

Não tínhamos tempo, nós éramos em trinta e cinco semideuses. Nós devíamos cheirar como um banquete de Natal para monstros.

O mar, eu precisava de ajuda do mar. E precisava chegar ao Battery Park. Não era muito longe dali.

Eu desci de Blackjack e mandei que ele voltasse para o acampamento, avisar que estávamos a caminho. O pégaso relinchou ao sair voando.

Nós saímos correndo pelas ruas de Manhattan, em direção ao parque.

* * *

Não era exatamente o mar ali. Era onde o Rio Hudson e o Rio East se encontravam e desaguavam no mar. Os dois deuses que moravam ali eram um tanto quanto legais, se não ficassem pedindo por moedas de areia TODA vez que eu passo ao lado deles (ou seja, a todo o momento). Mas aquele era o jeito mais rápido de nós alcançarmos a costa.

Quando chegamos no parque, estavam todos ofegantes e cansados. Eu me aproximei do rio, enquanto o Hudson falava comigo.

"_E aí, Perce, quanto tempo, cara!"_

"_Agora não, eu estou meio ocupado."_

- Pai, eu preciso de ajuda.

Eu disse bem baixo, mas tive certeza que Andy me ouvira. Ela era a mais próxima de mim e me olhava com um olhar intrigado.

- Filho de deus grego? - Ela me perguntou num sussurro.

Ela ia me achar louco. Ela se recusaria a vir comigo. Mesmo com diversos pontos negativos, eu simplesmente não consegui mentir para ela ou ocultar-lhe algo. Assenti com a cabeça.

Andy estava considerando a resposta em silêncio. Ela tinha um olhar confuso, mas não me olhava como se eu fosse um louco, um pirado, um psicótico. Andy Johnson acreditava em mim.

Eu vi surgir lá longe, no mar, diversas crinas brancas. Eram cavalos-marinhos. Mas eles não podiam chegar até ali. Muita gente, muita poluição. Teríamos que ir nadando.

- O que são aquelas coisas lá longe? - Michael Newstron perguntou.

- Cavalos-marinhos. - Eu respondi. - Eles vão nos levar para o Acampamento Meio-Sangue.

- Meio-Sangue? - Anderson Roberts perguntou.

- Vamos, precisamos ir nadando até eles.

Aí nenhum deles parecia realmente confortável em me seguir.

- Espere aí, aonde você pensa que vai nos levar? O que está acontecendo? - Lerena Spanson perguntou.

Todos concordaram silenciosamente em só me seguir depois que eu desse algumas explicações. Respirei fundo antes de soltar a verdade:

- Os deuses gregos são reais. Eles existem. E vocês são filhos deles.

Alguns riram, outros olharam confusos. Metade deles me olhava como se eu fosse um louco. A outra metade parecia estar assimilando o que eu disse. Fora Gwendolyn Petter quem se adiantara em dizer o que todos pensavam:

- Você é... pirado?

- Quantos de vocês tem os dois pais biológicos conhecidos?

Silêncio reinou entre todos. Percebi que eu havia tocado num ponto chato para todos eles. Os pais biológicos.

- Eu fui adotado. - Brian contou.

- Eu fui criada pela minha mãe. - Milenna disse. Andy, Ryan Palace, Lucas Rengel, Roger Juhrs e vários outros concordaram.

- Já eu fui criado pelo meu pai. - Raphael disse. Cecilia Katayalla, Lyra, Lerena e Leyla Rose assentiram.

- Algum de vocês sequer chegou a conhecer os dois pais? - Eu perguntei.

- Minha mãe disse que ele teve que ir embora. - Igor Madallen disse. - Não é como se ele tivesse nos abandonado, mas ele teve que ir embora.

Todos os outros assentiram. Afinal, era muito coincidente que TODOS fossem semideuses.

- Vamos, nós temos que ir nadando até os cavalos-marinhos. Eles vão nos levar para o Acampamento.

- E você, de quem é filho? - Guinevere Gwallon perguntou.

- Eu sou filho de Poseidon, o deus do mar.

* * *

Eram uns vinte cavalos-marinhos. Acabou que algumas meninas tiveram que montar de duas para cabermos todos. Não é como se houvessem trinta e cinco cavalos-marinhos sem fazer nada para poderem me ajudar.

Era mais fácil montar neles do que em pégaso. Disparamos em meio as ondas, com o vento no rosto. Em pouco tempo, havíamos chegado na praia do Acampamento Meio-Sangue.

Eu não estava, mas todos os outros estavam ensopados. Eles desceram dos cavalos-marinhos e se chacoalhavam todos, fazendo a água respingar para todos os lados.

Logo os outros campistas chegaram, fazendo uma enorme roda ao nosso lado. Travis Stoll se adiantou:

- Caramba, Percy, tudo isso de semideuses!

- Filhos de quais deuses? - Katie Gardner perguntou.

Eu dei com os ombros. A verdade é que a minha missão era voltar com Andy e Raphael, filha de Ares (ou pelo menos, eu desconfiava disso) e filho de Athena (e esse era certeza absoluta).

- Licença, pessoal, eu preciso levá-los para Quíron. Vídeo de orientação, vocês sabem.

Todos os campistas se afastaram, abrindo caminho para todos nós. Eu subi com eles até a Casa Grande, enquanto Ylanna Meldezzoro reclamava:

- Camisetas laranja? Sério mesmo?

- O que você preferia? Roxo? - Vernon Lawrence perguntou.

Quando eu me aproximei daquela casa azul e branca, vi Rachel sentada na varanda, conversando com Annabeth e com Grover. Os três me sorriram ao me verem (até mesmo Annabeth, o que eu achei muito estranho). Mas o sorriso desapareceu ao olhar os trinta e quatro que eu trazia comigo.

- Percy... o que você faz com tanta gente? - Grover me perguntou.

- Semideuses.

- TODOS? - Os três exclamaram. Eu confirmei com a cabeça.

Annabeth os olhava desconfiada. Como uma filha de Athena, ela estava tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

- Todos na mesma escola? - Rachel perguntou.

- Todos na mesma classe.

- Estudam lá desde quando?

- Entramos todos nesse ano. - Doryanna Castiel disse.

Annabeth olhou ainda mais confusa para eles.

- Todos nesse ano? Juntos? Na mesma sala?

- É. Eu ia me matricular na Yancy Academy. Estava tudo certo, até que eles disseram para o meu pai que não ia dar. - Doryanna contou. - Aí nós recebemos uma carta de Low Sorran, dizendo que eles tinham uma vaga lá para mim, e era bem mais barato do que todas as outras escolas.

- Aconteceu a mesma coisa comigo, só que eu ia para o Colégio Meriwether, uma escola experimental. - Disse Jasmine Yalavski.

- E o mesmo comigo. Mas eu ia pro Colégio do Brooklyn. - Disse Victor Andrew.

- A escola os recrutou. - Annabeth concluiu. - Alguém da escola sabia quem eles eram.

- O diretor e a professora de História, eles eram monstros. - Eu contei. - Os dois se transformaram em lobos.

- Lobos? - Grover perguntou, mordendo a lata vazia de refrigerante em sua mão.

- É. Aí surgiram várias serpentes e os atacou, protegendo a todos nós. Então, um dos lobos pediu a ajuda para seu tio e uma naja gigante apareceu e espantou todas as serpentes. Eles começaram a nos seguir até que uma benevolente apareceu com cães infernais.

- Uma benevolente? - Rachel perguntou.

- É. Só que ao invés de tentar nos matar, ela nos protegeu.

- Serpentes e benevolentes te protegeram? - Grover perguntou.

- Serpentes são um dos animais símbolo de Apollo. - Disse Quíron saindo da Casa Grande ao lado do Sr. D. - Ele deve tê-las mandado para proteger alguma dessas crianças, que pode ser seus filhos.

Aí houve dois momentos de susto: o de Quíron ao ver todos aqueles semideuses e o de todos eles ao ver um centauro.

- Você é...

- Um cavalo!

- Um homem cavalo!

- Seu traseiro é de um cavalo.

- Você é um centauro. - Charlotte Jeserun fora a única a realmente saber dizer o que ele era.

- Ao menos um de vocês sabe o que sou. - Quíron disse. - Percy, não eram só dois?

Eu repassei para ele tudo rapidamente. A expressão no rosto dele foi ficando mais tensa quanto mais eu contava a história.

- Trinta e quatro novos campistas? Adoro esse emprego. - O Sr. D disse.

- Poderiam se apresentar? - Quíron perguntou.

Cada um deles se adiantou:

- Andy Johnson.

- Milenna Gordon.

- Ryan Palace.

- Raphael Quarter.

- Lucas Rengel.

- Logan Engel.

- Lerena Spanson.

- Dorothy Venezza.

- Roger Juhrs.

- Brian Hutcherson.

- Lyra Smith.

- Harry Namethery.

- Henry Jones.

- Gwendolyn Petter.

- Jasmine Yalavski.

- Igor Madallen.

- Ylanna Meldezzoro.

- Tifanny Carelli.

- Leyla Rose.

- Gabriela Temmins.

- Cecilia Katayalla.

- Anderson Roberts.

- Annabelle Cherryon.

- Felipe Thomasson.

- Vernon Lawrence.

- Doryanna Castiel.

- Jerry Tellory.

- Thabata O'malley.

- Landon Swallors.

- Daniel Shoundo.

- Charlotte Jeserun.

- Michael Newstron.

- Victor Andrew.

- Guinevere Gwallon.

- Muitos nomes. Não vou lembrar de todos. - Disse o Sr. D.

- E você é...? - Ylanna perguntou estressada. Eu estava vendo que ela não seria tão melhor tratada pelo Sr. D do que eu.

- Deus do vinho. - Eu me aprontei em respondê-la, antes que ela fosse pulverizada ou algo do tipo.

- Dos vinhos, das festas, dos ciclos vitais, da alegria. Se quiser mais, procure no... como se chama? - Sr. D perguntou para Grover.

- Wikipedia, senhor.

- Isso mesmo.

- Eu não sei que monstros são esses. Sério, não sei mesmo. Eu posso pensar em lobos e najas, mas nenhuma que sejam aparentadas. - Quíron disse.

- Seja lá quem forem, estavam atrás de juntar todos eles. - Rachel disse. - Mas por que eles?

- Nasceram no mesmo ano. - Annabeth disse. - Trinta e quatro semideuses nascidos no mesmo ano.

Andy encolheu os ombros:

- De fato, é bem engraçado que quase todos nós façamos aniversários próximos.

- Próximos? - Annabeth perguntou.

- É, quase todos nascemos em setembro. - Andy dissera.

- Quantos de vocês nasceram em agosto, setembro ou até mesmo outubro?

Quase todos levantaram as mãos, exceto Harry e Jasmine. Ryan também não levantou, mas se explicou:

- Eu nasci prematuro. De sete meses, nasci em julho. Era para eu ter nascido em Setembro.

- Não vê? - Annabeth nos perguntou. - Existe uma conexão entre eles. Todos nascidos na mesma época. – O que significa que todos foram concebidos em Dezembro de 1993.

Quíron endireitou-se, postando-se de maneira mais firme perante nós:

- Oh, não. Pelo Styx, nada bom, nada bom.

Sr. D o olhou com aquela cara de desentendido que só ele e seus filhos conseguiam fazer.

- Sr. D, acho que temos um grande, grande problema pela frente.


	4. Meus novos trinta e três primos

**Capitulo 3 ****–**** Meus novos trinta e trê****s primos  
**

Eu sabia que temia em ouvir qual era o problema, mas eu me adiantei e perguntei:

- O que foi que aconteceu?

- Como já dizia o feitiço de Hécate: "_E as águas do Lete perderão sua força quando a história ouvires de novo._"

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Rachel perguntou.

- Que algumas coisas, muitas na verdade, ocorreram no Natal de 93. Até hoje ninguém sabe explicar o que aconteceu. O que importa é que todos... Todos os deuses do Olimpo desceram para New York naquele dia.

Sr. D assumira uma outra cara. Qualquer que fosse o feitiço de Hécate, parecia estar funcionando. Ele deixara de parecer dissimulado para assumir um olhar preocupado.

- E o que aconteceu? - Annabeth perguntou.

- Foi um ataque de loucura em todos eles... Nenhum dos deuses sabe ao certo o que aconteceu naquele Natal. Todos eles desceram para a cidade e, bem... - Quíron parecera embaraço. Eu acho que todos nós havíamos entendido o que ele queria dizer, mas fora Andy quem se pronunciara:

- Dormiram com mortais.

Silêncio constrangedor. Eu sabia que não deveria ter nascido. E lá estavam outros trinta e quatro crianças, se sentindo completamente: _meu pai estava de ressaca no Natal e pegou a minha mãe. Voilá, eu nasci. _Não era exatamente uma conversa agradável.

- O que houve naquele Natal? - Michael perguntou.

Quíron não queria proceder com o assunto, mas nenhum dos nossos novos campistas parecia muito contente em ter que sair dali sem uma explicação.

- Estavam todos os deuses no Olimpo, comemorando o Natal.

- Vocês comemoram o Natal? - Raphael perguntou.

- Qualquer coisa é motivo de festa no Olimpo. - O Sr. D confessou. - Eu sempre dou uma ajudinha nisso.

- Enfim, estavam todos lá quando alguma coisa os fez mudar de idéia. - Quíron continuou. - Até hoje eu não sei o que aconteceu. Mas todos os deuses desceram do Olimpo e... ficaram com mortais. Vocês todos foram concebidos. Com exceção do Sr. Namethery e da Srta. Yalavski. - Ele disse apontando para Jasmine e Harry.

Para nossa surpresa, fora o Sr. D quem continuara a contar a história:

- Apollo disse que essas crianças seriam perigosas, poderosas demais. Isso ia acabar gerando uma briga entre todos nós. Isso sem falar que Zeus, Poseidon e Hades também iam ter filhos. Naquela época, nós não sabíamos que fim teria a profecia dos Três Grandes, que, afinal, se aplicou ao Peter Johnson aqui. (- Percy Jackson. - Eu disse rangendo os dentes)

- Profecia dos Três Grandes? - Landon perguntou.

- Longa história. - Grover disse. - Dá pra escrever uns cinco livros sobre isso.

- Athena disse que o mais seguro era que nós esquecêssemos de nossos filhos. - O Sr. D continuou. - Para isso, nós nos banhamos no Lete. Hécate realizou o feitiço, dizendo que eles nunca poderiam ser encontrados por nenhum monstro e, se por um acaso, ouvíssemos a história de novo ou víssemos nossos filhos, nós nos lembraríamos de tudo que aconteceu.

- Eu fui o único autorizado a se lembrar dessa história. - Quíron disse. - Para sabermos reconhecê-los quando eles chegassem aqui. Nós só não esperávamos que todos surgissem de uma vez.

- O diretor sabia quem eram. Ele deve estar envolvido no nascimento deles todos. - Annabeth disse.

- Grover, leve-os para assistir ao nosso vídeo de orientação, para terem toda a explicação que precisarem. - Quíron disse. - Percy, vá buscar Katie, Clarisse, Pollux, Michael, Jake, Drew, Nico, Travis e Connor. Precisamos deles para descobrir de quem cada um deles é filho.

* * *

De três em três, Argos levou os novos campistas para o orelhão mais próximo, para que eles pudessem avisar seus pais ou suas mães sobre onde estavam e que haviam descoberto tudo. Alguns pais apenas confirmavam as histórias dos filhos. Outros permaneciam mudos. Quíron mesmo fora visitar algumas mães em especial, mas ninguém sabia quais eram.

Chegamos a várias conclusões depois de uma semana de análises. Aparentemente, Dionísio contatara os deuses do Olimpo sobre o ocorrido e eles disseram que estariam reclamando por seus filhos até o final da tarde de sábado. Hoje.

Enquanto isso, nós já sabíamos sobre alguns deles: Raphael, por exemplo, era filho de Athena. Ele foi muito bem recebido por seus companheiros de chalé e Annabeth o adorou quando os dois começaram a falar sobre arquitetura. Ele não queria ser arquiteto, mas sim um engenheiro civil, que, para mim, é quase a mesma coisa.

Lucas era alto e fortão. Capaz de carregar duas ou três pessoas de uma vez. Ao treinar espada na arena, viu-se que o rapaz tinha habilidade na coisa. Ele, por exemplo, dera um golpe em Clarisse que ela mesma tinha dificuldades em fazer. Isso somado ao fato de ele ter aqueles olhos cor-de-fogo foram o suficiente para nós sacarmos que ele era filho de Ares.

Henry não era um lutador bravo, mas um engenhoso com as mãos. Quando visitávamos as oficinas, ele ouvia Jake falar sobre engrenagens e outros macetes e simplesmente saiu montando umas armas estranhas. Após consertar uma espada sem nenhuma espécie de orientação dos outros campistas, ficou óbvio que ele era filho de Hefesto.

Como nota geral, tínhamos como filhos dos deuses menores Annabelle como filha de Íris; Anderson como filho de Nemesis; Cecilia como filha de Dike, a deusa da justiça; Daniel como filho de Eros, o cupido; Doryanna como filha de Hebe, a deusa da juventude; Felipe como filho de Morfeu; Gabriela como filha de Tique, a deusa da fortuna; Jerry como filho de Métis, a deusa da prudência; Landon como filho de Macária, a deusa da boa morte; Leyla como filha de Perséfone; Michael como filho de Asclépio, o deus da medicina; Thabata como filha de Éris, a deusa da discórdia; Tifanny como filha de Hécate; e Vernon como filho de Cratos, o deus do poder.

Filhos dos doze olimpianos tínhamos: Dorothy, filha de Deméter; Gwendolyn e Jasmine como filhas de Afrodite; Harry e Logan como filhos de Apollo; Henry como filho de Hefesto; Igor como filho de Dionísio; Raphael como filho de Athena; e Roger como filho de Hermes.

No final das contas, apenas dez dos trinta e quatro não haviam sido reclamados: Andy, Milenna, Ryan, Lerena, Brian, Lyra, Charlotte, Victor, Guinevere e Ylanna.

Clarisse me certificou que Andy não parecia uma filha de Ares. Depois de muito estudá-la, nenhum dos conselheiros de chalé sabia dizer de qual ela seria. Ela não parecia se encaixar em nenhum deles.

Uma coisa preocupava a todos: Zeus, Poseidon e Hades, os três grandes, ainda não haviam reclamado seus filhos. Haviam ainda dez meio-sangues, e não só eles, mas o acampamento inteiro estava na expectativa.

* * *

Tudo estava normal na hora da janta.

Olhei para a porta e vi o chalé de Hermes entrando. Mesmo que tivéssemos construído mais chalés para os deuses menores, ainda haviam crianças indeterminadas. Não eram tantas quanto antigamente, mas elas ainda assim faziam um bom número. Ao fim da fila (formada por ordem de chegada no Acampamento) estavam os dez semideuses ainda indeterminados.

Assim como todo o refeitório, olhei para os novos campistas. Mas me foquei mesmo em Andy, Milenna e Ryan.

Nesse meio tempo, reparei quão fisicamente Milenna era parecida comigo: mesmos olhos verdes-mar, contornados por algumas leves rugas que indicavam que ela sorria bastante - o que eu posso afirmar ser verdade, apesar de ter convivido com ela por duas semanas. Ela tinha os mesmos cabelos pretos e lisos que os meus, e eram bem mais compridos. Ela tinha aquele ar taciturno que a fazia ser rotulada de rebelde.

Ryan... ele me lembrava alguém, apesar de eu não ter certeza quem fosse. Ele tinha aquele olhar intenso, um carisma hipnotizador e maligno. Sua pele era muito branca, e o pessoal da escola tirava sarro dizendo que ele era quase albino. O cabelo curto era preto-azeviche. Ele tinha aquele voz untuosa e mesmo não sendo tão forte quanto os outros garotos, poucos se atreviam a desafiá-lo.

E Andy, bem, olhar para ela era inevitável. Não só pelo fato dela ser bonita, mas porque ela se destacava na multidão. Enquanto tentávamos descobrir de quem ela era filha, ouvi Quíron dizer que da última vez que uma garota provocara tanta atenção quanto Andy, ela havia causado uma guerra. Essa garota era Helena de Tróia.

Nunca na minha vida eu tive uma certeza tão grande quanto aquela. Foi por isso que, quando o Sr. D anunciou a visita de Zeus, Poseidon e Hades ao acampamento naquela noite, eu não me espantei. Eu esperava por aquilo. O que realmente me assustou foi a chegada dos três com Hera, Héstia e Ártemis na porta do refeitório.

As duas últimas juraram que seriam eternamente virgens, mas elas também foram afetadas por aquela coisa de loucura. E Hera, bem, ela era a deusa do casamento. E, em todas as histórias, pegava no pé de todos os filhos bastardos que Zeus tinha. Não dava muito certo ela sair por aí tendo filhos.

Mas as três estavam lá assim como os Três Grandes porque, diferentemente dos outros deuses, sentiam que precisavam conversar com seus filhos. E precisavam mesmo. Hera, com sua trança de lado, foi a primeira deusa a se adiantar no refeitório. Seus olhos caíram-se sobre a mesa de Hermes, onde ela passou bom tempo encarando sua mais nova enteada. Mas o ar gélido saiu de seus olhos quando ela chamou pela filha:

- Lerena.

A menina se levantou. Enquanto ela caminhava seu cabelo se penteava sozinho. O rosto era limpo da fuligem e sua roupa era arrumada. Hera, a rainha dos deuses, tinha uma filha semideusa, e cuidava dela exatamente como uma mãe cuida de seus filhos.

Héstia foi a próxima. Ela abandonara aquelas feições de criança que sempre mostrava para se tornar uma mulher mesmo. Mas ela ainda tinha os cabelos castanhos presos num lenço e usava aquele vestido marrom simples. Seus olhos vermelhos estavam mais bruxuleantes do que o normal:

- Lyra.

O calor do fogo, foi isso que eu senti enquanto Lyra se levantava e caminhava até a mãe: ele emanava em todos nós, de alguma maneira estranha. Mas a presença de Héstia sempre me daria aquela sensação confortável.

Ártemis parecia um pouco mais velha que o de costume, com quinze ou dezesseis anos, cabelos ruivos e aqueles olhos incrivelmente belos e prateados, rosto de tirar o fôlego. Todos nós esperávamos que ela chamasse por uma menina, sua filha, mas qual foi nosso espanto quando ela disse:

- Brian.

Parte de mim se admirou. A outra se lembrou que o menino era vegetariano ao extremo e seu pai, um cara que eu vi de relance algumas vezes, era diretor ou coordenador de não sei qual seção da WWF. Sim, a WWF. Se eu fosse Ártemis, também teria me interessado por ele.

Agora faltavam os filhos dos Três Grandes. Hades fora o primeiro. Seus olhos intensos caíram-se primeiro em Nico e depois no seu outro filho:

- Ryan.

Fora quando Zeus se adiantara para chamar sua filha que eu finalmente descobri o nome inteiro dela:

- Andromeda.

Meu pai fora o último. Ele me olhou por alguns segundos. Eu queria saber o que ele queria me dizer, mas hoje era um daqueles dias em que se era impossível de lê-los, misteriosos como eram. Mas eles fugiram de mim enquanto ele chamava por aquela que seria a minha mais nova companheira de chalé:

- Milenna.


	5. Andy rouba o tataraneto de sua xará

**Capitulo 4 ****–**** Andy rouba o tataraneto de sua xar****á  
**

Nenhum dos seis voltou tão rápido para o refeitório. O local não estava uma algazarra como sempre, mas em toda a parte se ouvia os murmúrios do pessoal discutindo. Em meio a isso, quatro pessoas estavam decepcionadas: Victor, Ylanna, Guinevere e Charlotte, os novos quatro campistas que não foram reclamados.

Ao que o jantar terminou, poucos se dirigiram ao anfiteatro, para a cantoria de Apollo. Eu fui um desses que rapidamente voltou para seu chalé. Quando entrei na cabine três, vi alguém sentado no beliche vizinho ao meu, com uma fotografia na mão. Era Milenna.

Eu sabia que deveria dizer alguma coisa para ela, mas não conseguia falar nada. Ela levantou rapidamente seus olhos verdes-mar da fotografia quando me ouviu entrar e me sorrira sem-graça antes de voltar a encarar o rosto da foto. Respirei fundo e tomei a dianteira de lhe perguntar:

- Quem é? Na foto?

Ela me esticou a mão, entregando a fotografia a mim, enquanto me dizia:

- Sou eu e minha mãe, Samantha Gordon.

A foto deveria ser de pouco tempo atrás, considerando o quão igual a Milenna que eu conhecia era a menina da foto. Elas estavam no píer de South Street, em New York. Samantha era uma mulher bonita: ela tinha longos cabelos cacheados presos numa faixa vermelha, pele branca e o rosto com sardas, olhos castanhos claros e doces como o chocolate; a mãe de Milenna vestia uma roupa da Aeronáutica (fato que eu achei muito estranho e irônico ao extremo, mas tudo bem).

- Aeronáutica? - Eu perguntei, devolvendo-lhe a foto.

- É. Bem, ela conseguiu uma aposentadoria recente, por problemas de saúde, mas já está melhor.

Eu assenti com a cabeça e me sentei ao lado dela. Ficamos em mais alguns momentos de silêncio altamente constrangedor, até que eu, não só tomado por preocupação, mas também de curiosidade, perguntei:

- Você está bem com, você sabe, toda essa história de ter nascido assim?

Depois que eu parei para analisar, encaixar um 'assim' no final da frase não foi tão legal, mas eu posso culpar o TDAH por isso. Mas Milenna não parecera notar como eu havia dito, o que fazia muito sentido: ela também sofria das mesmas doenças que eu.

- Não, não, está tudo bem. Ele... Poseidon me explicou tudo. Direitinho.

- Mesmo? - Eu insisti.

- Mesmo. Ele me disse que não foi como se esse ataque de loucura os deixasse fora de si. Pelo menos no caso dele, foi mais como não se importar com os riscos.

Eu assenti. Ela me falava aquilo tão naturalmente que eu acreditei que fosse mesmo verdade.

- Como foi que ele e sua mãe se conheceram? - Eu perguntei.

- Minha mãe tinha se divorciado em outubro de 93. Aí um mês depois ela teve a estúpida idéia de fazer um cruzeiro pelas Bahamas, quando um desvio levou o navio até o Triângulo das Bermudas.

- O Mar de Monstros.

- O mar do quê?

- Depois eu te explico.

- Enfim, aí numa noite, no meio de uma tempestade, o cruzeiro afundou e ela acabou caindo numa praia perdida de uma ilha qualquer, onde ela conheceu Poseidon. Ela não sabia que ele era Poseidon, Para ela, ele parecia só um pescador. E ele cuidou dela, a levou para a sua casa e tudo.

Eu assenti, ao ouvir a história dos pais dela. Era meio estranho, eu tenho que admitir.

- Eles ficaram nisso por um mês. No dia anterior à véspera de Natal, ele sumiu e ela entrou em pânico. Quando ele voltou para a casa, ela disse que havia se preocupado com ele e admitiu que havia se apaixonado. Ele disse que também gostava dela, mas que não podiam ficar juntos. Naquela tarde mesmo, quando sumira, ele tinha ido ver seu filho, você.

E então algo voltara a minha mente: aquela sensação calorosa de seu sorriso, toda vez que eu pensava nele antes de conhecê-lo. Afinal, eu o havia visto, mesmo que minha mãe não soubesse disso.

- Ele disse para minha mãe que ele já nem devia ter te tido, e que era perigoso demais para ele ficar com ela. Minha mãe entendeu e ele prometeu levá-la até a cidade mais próxima depois do Natal.

- Até que houve esse negócio no Olimpo.

- É. Ele me disse que ele voltou para a casa onde estava minha mãe e não se importou com mais nada, não se importou com os riscos ou com os problemas que isso poderia causar. Aí... bem, você sabe o que aconteceu. - Milenna disse, corando.

O assunto poderia ter morrido ali. Nós poderíamos ter ido deitar cedo, mas ela me perguntou quem era a minha mãe, e como as coisas tinham sido comigo. Eu lhe expliquei sobre como eu havia sido reclamado, e sobre o roubo do raio de Zeus, e Cronos, e nossas aventuras no Mar de Monstros, como eu havia suportado a maldição de Atlas, ou como nos aventuramos pelo Labirinto e tudo mesmo sobre a batalha de Manhattan. Milenna era curiosa, e uma boa ouvinte. Ela queria saber de tudo que pudesse sobre os deuses e minhas aventuras.

Enquanto eu contava coisas da minha, ela me contou algumas da sua: como ela e a mãe estavam sempre se mudando de um casa para outra em NY, como ela sempre acabava expulsa dos colégios, quando fora diagnosticada com TDAH e dislexia, como ela acabara em Low Sorran High School.

E sem que percebêssemos, a noite foi avançando. E eu ia conhecendo melhor a minha nova companheira de chalé e irmã.

* * *

No dia seguinte, todos estavam agitados, como era de costume os campistas ficarem em dias de Capture a Bandeira. O time vermelho era liderado por Ares, já o time azul era liderado por Athena. Bem típico mesmo. Éramos em tantos campistas (quase uns duzentos), que era até complicado de se jogar. Eu não tinha certeza de quais eram os times, mas sabia que eu estava com Athena, juntamente com o pessoal de Hermes, Apollo, Íris e Morfeu. O chalé de Hades também era com a gente. Convocados de última hora, com apenas um integrante representando-os, estavam o chalé de Zeus e Héstia, com Andy e Lyra. Havia ainda os chalés dos outros deuses menores, mas eles eram pequenos (dois ou três integrantes, no máximo).

Assim, sobrava Hefesto, Afrodite, Dionísio, Perséfone e o chalé de Deméter com o pessoal de Ares. O chalé de Hera e Ártemis, com Lerena e Brian, também haviam sido chamados. Eles e mais alguns outros campistas, filhos dos deuses menores.

Pela noite, depois do jantar, Annabeth e Clarisse fizeram aquela entrada triunfal, cada uma segurando suas respectivas bandeiras. Milenna me olhou e perguntou:

- Se outro chalé capturar a bandeira, o que vocês fazem? Pintam a bandeira de novo?

Eu ri ao responder:

- Você vai ver. Nós podemos tentar capturá-la. O chalé de Poseidon nunca levou a bandeira antes... Mas isso é porque o chalé se resumia a mim, e a Tyson, de vez em quando.

- Você ainda tem que apresentá-lo a mim. - Milenna me cobrou.

- Amanhã. Estou tentando falar com ele há dias, mas nunca o encontro nas forjas submarinas. Sempre almoçando, descansando, dormindo...

Quíron bateu o casco no mármore e, ao estender a mão, as mesas subitamente se cobriram de equipamentos: capacetes, espadas de bronze, lanças, escudos de couro de boi recobertos de metal.

- Pegue uma espada. - Eu disse. - Você vai comigo, somos do ataque.

Íamos nos juntar com o pessoal da equipe azul, quando passamos ao lado da mesa de Zeus, onde Andy ainda tentava escolher sua arma. Annabeth a ajudava:

- Um escudo e um capacete são essenciais. Você pode escolher entre uma lança e uma espada, o que achar melhor.

- Acho que eu prefiro uma espada. - Andy dissera humildemente. - Eu não acho que a lança possa me proteger.

Eu ensinava esgrima para os outros chalés e sabia que Andy era ótima naquilo, por isso disse:

- Deixe-a no ataque conosco.

- Mas já há muitas pessoas atacando: eu, você, Nico e Ryan, alguns campistas de Hermes. Nós precisamos de mais batedores. - Annabeth disse.

- Lyra é boa com o arco e flecha. - Nico disse, postando-se ao nosso lado, junto com seu novo companheiro de chalé, Ryan. - Deixe-a como batedora.

Annabeth assentiu. Quando Andy se aproximava de pegar uma espada, Annabeth a aconselhou:

- Ahn, essa espada é meio pesada, se eu fosse você... - Mas ela se calou completamente quando a garota tomou em mãos a arma com a maior facilidade do mundo. - Como é que você...?

- Não é tão pesada assim, veja. - E Andy soltara a espada nas mãos de Annabeth. O braço dela teria despencado se Nico não a ajudasse.

- Wow! Por Hades, isso é muito pesado! Que espada é essa? - Nico perguntou, ele e Annabeth devolvendo a espada para Andy.

- Omorfia-katastrofi. - Annabeth disse. - Belo-desastre. Era uma espada do arsenal dos Argonautas e foi dada como presente para o rei dos feácios, os habitantes da ilha de Esquéria, Alcinous, pela sua hospitalidade. Ele deu de presente ao neto, Perseptóle, filho de Nausicaa e Telêmaco. Engraçado você querer essa espada.

Telêmaco... Esse nome não me é estranho.

- Por quê? - Andy perguntou.

- Perseptóle é filho de Telêmaco. Telêmaco era filho de Penélope e Odisseu. Penélope era filha de Icarius e Periboea. Icarius era filho de Gorgophone e Perieres. E Gorgophone era a única filha das sete crianças que Andromeda teve.

- A Andromeda? A presa na rocha nua? - Milenna perguntou.

- Gustave Doré tinha uma imaginação muito, mas muito forte. - Annabeth disse. - Mas sim, a Andromeda original. A princesa de Perseu.

- Princesa de Perseu? - Ryan perguntou. - Perseu não fica com Io?

- Isso é o que o filme Fúria de Titãs te diz. Esqueça isso, não tem nada a ver com a história original. - Annabeth respondera, tentando se conter. - Na história mesmo, Perseu fica com Andromeda. Eles dão origem aos persas!

Andy sorrira de sem-graça. Annabeth foi até a frente do pavilhão e chamou a equipe azul. Nós brandimos e agitamos nossas espadas, enquanto seguíamo-la para a parte de baixo, até os bosques do sul, enquanto a equipe vermelha nos provocava e ia para o norte.

Eu, Milenna e Andy estávamos lado a lado. Éramos um grupo de ataque grande, mas não nos importamos com isso. Em outro ponto, Annabeth estava com Nico e Ryan. Longe, a trombeta de caramujo soou. Bradamos e gritamos mais ainda e partimos para o ataque.

* * *

**bpcarvalho**: Que bom que você gostou. ^^

Sim, sim! Vou me esforçar ao máximo para garantir que a história não entre em _Hiatus_.

**Nick Bubbles**: Obrigada pela mega review. :)

Pensar no nome de todo mundo nem foi muito difícil, me baseei muito em alguns amigos (pegava as iniciais de seus nomes e sobrenomes e bum, tinha o nome perfeito de meus personagens).

Reviews fazem uma Halley Alexandra Johnson feliz. :)


	6. Ryan briga com suas irmãs de criação

**Capitulo 5 ****–**** Ryan compra uma briga eterna com suas irm****ã****s**** de criaç****ã****o**

Nós três pulamos o regato e entramos em território inimigo. Nenhum adversário nos atacou. Ao longe, eu podia ver os batedores de Apollo partindo rasteiros pela grama. Do outro lado, numa sombra estranha, deviam estar Nico e Ryan, com uma Annabeth invisível.

Ninguém veio nos atacar. Isso era estranho. Eu me virei para Andy e Milenna e disse que elas viessem em silêncio.

Bem, andar em silêncio no meio de um bosque é quase impossível: tem grama pra todo lado, galhos quebrados no chão e algumas folhas secas que caem. Isso sem falar que a todo o momento estamos nos desviando de árvores e outras plantas. Era impossível não fazer um pouquinho de barulho, mas nós nos esforçávamos para fazer o mínimo possível e conseguimos alcançar o Punho de Zeus.

E em 'nós' você pode ler 'eu e Milenna', porque Andy simplesmente não fazia barulho nenhum ao andar.

Eu olhei para os pés dela e reparei porque ela não fazia barulho algum: ela estava voando. Bem, não voando 'voando', mas flutuando do chão. E nem ao menos percebera isso.

Foi aí que eu cometi um grande erro ao sussurrar:

- Você está voando.

- O quê?

- É sério, olhe para seus pés!

Milenna se assustara, mas não tanto quanto Andy que, ao perceber o que fazia, se desequilibrou. Eu fui tentar ajudá-la, mas eu puxei o braço direito dela, o que carregava a espada mega-pesada. É óbvio que cai também. Foi um estardalhaço total.

E, do nada, surgira Lou Ellen e mais três campistas de Hécate junto com Leyla e mais duas campistas de Perséfone. Elas estavam no cercando.

Lou Ellen apontou para o Punho de Zeus e murmurou alguma coisa. A mãe dela era a deusa da feitiçaria. Um feitiço. As rochas do Punho de Zeus começaram a rolar em nossa direção.

Algumas eram de tamanhos razoáveis, mas justamente a que vinha em nossa direção era a maior e que teria mais facilidade em nos esmagar.

Eu e Andy nos pusemos de pé rapidamente. Enquanto eu e Milenna saíamos do caminho da pedra, Andy andou em direção a ela. Eu corri para salvá-la, tentei agarrar seu braço direito para ela sair do caminho, mas ela não saiu. Agora estávamos eu, ela e a rocha gigante, há segundos de nos atingir.

- Feche os olhos. - Andy me disse rapidamente.

Eu só obedeci depois, mas foi mais por instinto do que pela ordem em si. Andy fechara o punho esquerdo e socara aquela rocha que vinha nos atingir. Sério mesmo, socara a rocha. E ela se partiu em um milhão de pedacinhos na nossa frente, o que me fez fechar os olhos.

Os pedacinhos da pedra bateram em mim, mas nem chegaram a me arranhar - aquela coisa da Maldição de Aquiles e tal. Mas o choque de todo mundo (meu, de Milenna, das campistas de Hécate e de Perséfone) eram o que dominava o local. Andy era forte. Não só forte, mas super-ultra-mega-hiper-forte.

Ela era forte como Héracles devia ter sido. E bonita como Helena de Tróia fora. Bem, eu não sabia o que ela tinha de Perseu, exceto talvez o nome de sua esposa, mas ela também devia ter herdado alguma coisa do meio-irmão.

A maior e a mais velha das campistas de Perséfone, Stephanie, esticou a mão em nossa direção. Entre elas e nós, surgiram flores. Eu não sabia quais eram, e achei até que fosse uma idéia boba usar aquilo para nos impedir, até que o pessoal de Hécate entrou em ação. Lou Ellen também esticara a mão para as flores murmurando algo enquanto as plantinhas cresciam e ficavam do tamanho de centauros, todas gordas e de cores vibrantes, cuspindo veneno e nos atacando.

No último ano, meu irmão Tyson, o ciclope, consertara o meu escudo-relógio, que ele me fizera há tantos anos. Aquele era o momento ideal para usá-lo. Eu o abri e, junto com Andy e Milenna, recuei. Quanto mais voltávamos, mais as plantas avançavam. O regato, pensei, se conseguíssemos chegar ao regato, eu talvez pudesse derrotá-las.

Um quatro ou cinco campistas de Hermes surgiram do nosso lado esquerdo, todos segurando seus arcos no alto e recuando de umas criaturas metálicas estranhas, aranhas, quem sabe - robôs feitos pelo pessoal de Hefesto. Ao nosso lado direito, Annabeth, Nico e Ryan viam recuando, duelando com Max e Vernon, os filhos de Cratos, com Cecilia, a única filha de Dike, e Oliver, um filho de Zelus, o deus da rivalidade.

É, estávamos perdendo o jogo.

Até que Andy disse:

- Roger, Ryan, lembram quando nós saímos para jogar paintball? Lembram-se o que nós fazíamos quando nenhum de nós conseguia atacar o adversário.

Os dois meninos assentiram com a cabeça. Eu nunca fora em um jogo - e se quer já jogara alguma vez na vida -, mas sabia que eles adoravam sair para jogar paintball.

- TROCAR! - Andy gritara.

E eles trocaram: Andy assumira a luta contra as aranhas metálicas, Roger começara a duelar com os filhos de Cratos e Ryan viera nos ajudar com as plantinhas assassinas.

Roger era um bom espadachim. Ele dominara os dois irmãos, enquanto Nico cuidava de Oliver e Annabeth duelava com Cecilia, faca contra faca. Andy usava a espada e a mão para atacar as aranhas-robôs, amassava-as, estapeava-as e até pisava nelas. Ryan por sua vez, ele fora o mais surpreendente e medonho.

Ela saíra da proteção de meu escudo e... acho que o termo certo seria 'encarou as flores'. É vou usar esse. Ele saíra da proteção de meu escudo e encarou as flores. Ryan fechara o punho, como se estivesse torcendo algo invisível em sua mão. As flores das meninas de Perséfone magicamente alteradas pelas campistas de Hécate começaram a se retrair e encolher. E elas agoniavam, fazendo sons estranhos como berros de dor, até diminuírem e voltarem a serem flores normais, todas retorcidas e, bem, mortas.

As campistas de Perséfone praguejaram em grego antigo - algo como _Kataremenói na eínai adelfós mas dimioúrgina._

As campistas de Hécate partiram para o ataque, com lanças e bastão estranhos, como cajados de feitiçaria, na mão. As meninas de Perséfone gritaram por ajuda, e os três filhos de Nemesis apareceram. Junto com Max, Vernon e Cecilia, eles partiram para nos atacar. Eu, Annabeth, Nico, Ryan, Roger e o pessoal de Hermes duelávamos com eles, enquanto Andy e Milenna saíam atrás da bandeira.

Eu não sei se voar era permitido no Capture a Bandeira, mas a outra única criança de Zeus que jogara aquilo fora Thalia, e ela nunca tentara voar, porque tinha medo de altura. Mas Andy alçara vôo mesmo assim, carregando Milenna. Algumas flechas tentavam acertá-las, mas o vento as mandava para o outro lado. Outro poder de Andy, de certo.

Eu e Annabeth nos esquivamos dos duelos e corremos até a bandeira também.

- Vai me deixar ficar com a bandeira dessa vez? - Eu perguntei.

- Só se você chegar na minha frente, Cabeça de Alga. - Ela me respondera sorrindo e saíra em disparata na minha frente. Eu ri e fiz o mesmo.

Nós perdemos Andy e Milenna de nosso campo de visão. Não importava, Annabeth sabia que, virando para a esquerda há uns vinte metros, acharíamos a bandeira. Eu a havia passado na corrida. A bandeira era minha, já estava no papo.

Mas isso foi até eu ouvir um zunido passando rápido pelo chão e sentir um leve vento nos meus pés. _Zip_! Uma corda prateada correu entre os nossos tornozelos e se prendeu à árvore perto da qual nós nos encontrávamos. Uma armadilha disparada por um arco. Antes que pudéssemos pensar em parar, desabamos no chão.

Eu já havia caído numa armadilha dessas. Mas ela havia sido lançada por uma das caçadoras de Ártemis. Eu o vi sair de trás da árvore e reparei quem era: Brian, segurando um arco prateado. Ele assoviou. Carter e Gabriela, os dois filhos de Tique, surgiram logo adiante.

- Clarisse nos avisou que vocês dois eram os mais perigosos. - Carter disse. Ele estalou os dedos e cordas estranhas como elásticos, luminosas e da cor do ouro, prenderam a mim e a Annabeth.

- Hey, não se pode amarrar! - Annabeth protestou, mas Carter dera-lhe com os ombros. Um barulho do seu lado direito o chamara atenção. Era o farfalhar das folhas nas árvores ao lado. Annabeth aproveitou esse momento de distração dele e começou a cortar as cordas com sua faca.

Fora Gabriela quem espiara pelas árvores. Tudo o que nos vimos foi a menina cair do chão, descrevendo um arco perfeito. Em pé, ao seu lado estava Andy, junto com uma Milenna segurando a bandeira vermelha de Ares.

Andy jogara uma rajada de vento em Brian e Carter e os arremessara para longe. Annabeth se soltou das cordas e cortou as minhas também. Milenna correra até mim e me entregou a bandeira.

- Vamos, juntos.

Eu e ela seguramos o estandarte e saímos correndo, com Annabeth e Andy nos protegendo. Um pessoal de Apollo nos encontrou e veio em nossa defesa também. Corremos em nossa velocidade máxima.

Quíron estava ao lado de uma Rachel sentada numa rocha e um Grover comendo o que um dia fora um estofado de cadeira. Eles estavam exatamente na divisa de nosso território. Do outro lado do regato, perseguida pelos caras de Morfeu e por mais dois campistas de Íris, Butch e Annabelle, estava Clarisse, sendo protegida por todos os seus irmãos, carregando a bandeira de Athena.

Entre eu e o meu território, havia uns vinte metros. Entre ela e o território dela, havia uns vinte metros. Meus olhos encontraram o de Clarisse por segundos antes que eu partisse em disparata, juntamente com ela.

A multidão fez ainda mais barulho, mas eu não ouvia nada mais do que a minha respiração, meu coração batendo e os meus pés batendo no chão. Nada mais. Eu tinha que correr sem parar: Clarisse era melhor nisso do que eu, eu tinha que batê-la.

Estávamos a dez metros do regato agora. Ela talvez a nove e meio. Milenna olhara-me de relance, assustada.

Eram cinco metros agora. Clarisse a quatro e meio da divisa. Já era, o pessoal de Ares ia ganhar. De novo. Estávamos a três metros agora. Clarisse a dois e meio.

Mas Andy salvou o nosso jogo, ao me pegar e pegar Milenna pelas costas. Ela pediu umas desculpas muito rapidamente, ao que nos arremessava para o outro lado.

Clarisse ia pular o regato, mas eu e Milenna caímos bem em cima dela.

O estandarte vermelho tremulou e ficou um verde meio azulado. O javali e a lança foram substituídos por um tridente e dois cavalos, os símbolos de Poseidon. Os guerreiros azuis explodiram em vivas, enquanto Clarisse bufava para sair debaixo de nós. Ao que eu e Milenna nos levantamos, Travis e Connor fizeram todo o pessoal de Hermes nos erguer em seus ombros.

Quíron soprara a trombeta de caramujo. O jogo havia terminado e nós havíamos vencido.

Mas as coisas não tinham acabado ainda nos bosques.

Rachel batia palmas, parabenizando-nos quando tudo começou. Ela se sentou mais ereta e aquela névoa esverdeada espiralou ao redor dela. Ela fechou os olhos com força e, quando os abriu, eles brilhavam com um tom verde, de serpente. Ela abriu a boca, e mais daquela névoa verde saiu. Uma imagem se formou aos nossos pés, três mulheres.

Uma delas, a primeira, eu conhecia - era a mãe de Milenna, Samantha. As outras duas me eram estranhamente familiares. A do meio me lembrou a Zooey Deschanel, só que mais velha, mais real, mais bonita e, se é que isso é possível, menos bem cuidada. Você olhava para ela e percebia que sua vida não fora fácil. Estava vestindo roupas dos anos 90 velhas e amassadas, com os cabelos ondulados presos num rabo de cavalo, pele muito branca e os olhos escuros - de uma cor que eu não consegui identificar. A última era mais velha que as outras duas, uns cinqüenta anos, quem sabe. Mas ela era elegantemente diferente, por baixo da jaqueta de couro preta usava um vestido meio formal, mas simples. Ela tinha em mãos uma chave, que eu tive certeza que deveria ser de sua moto Harley-Davidson. Se você me perguntasse quem ela me lembrava, eu diria como uma Sandra Bullock bem mais velha e com os cabelos bem negros, mas olhos incrivelmente verdes. Vivos, claros e da cor do veneno.

Elas recitaram ao mesmo tempo, junto com Rachel, dando-nos a sensação de ouvir um coral de quatro pessoas nos falar:

_Oito novos semideuses partirão,_

_Até o norte, quatro heróis os guiarão._

_Um conhecerá o falso paterno,_

_Outro vai se perder no encalço eterno._

_Na neve, devem procurar os tesouros perdidos,_

_E encontrar os campistas desaparecidos._

A neve espiralou e voltou, como uma grande serpente verde, para a boca de Rachel. Ela iria cair da rocha, se Grover e Quíron não a segurassem. Nós nos aproximamos dela e eu percebi que ela tinha o corpo febril.

- Você deve descansar, Rachel. - Quíron dissera. - Grover irá acompanhá-la até sua caverna.

Eles assentiram e Rachel partira.

- Os conselheiros dos chalés para a Casa Grande. O resto de vocês, para a cama.


	7. Alguém seqüestra o meu irmão

**Capitulo 6 ****–**** Algu****é****m seq****ü****estra**** o meu irm****ã****o**

O conselho era, geralmente, realizado em torno de uma mesa de pingue-pongue na sala de recreação. O Sr. D agitava a mão enquanto fornecia lanchinhos para todo mundo: queijo cremoso, biscoitos e várias latinhas de Coca Diet.

Numa extremidade estava o Sr. D com Quíron - em sua cadeira de rodas, para caber na sala -, na outra estava eu e Nico. Espremidos do lado direito esquerdo estavam Andy, os irmãos Stoll, Katie Gardner, Jake Mason e Drew, do chalé de Afrodite. Do outro lado estava Pollux, Will Solace, Clarisse - com uma tipóia improvisada, depois do incidente de hoje -, Butch, do chalé de Íris, Clovis, do chalé de Hipnos, e Lou Ellen, do chalé de Hécate. Nós, obviamente, precisamos de uma mesa maior para essa reuniões, considerando que Annabeth e Lyra, a filha de Héstia, estavam em pé atrás de mim e de Nico (e ofereci o meu lugar para Annabeth e depois para Lyra, juntamente com Nico, mas elas não aceitaram). Em pé, atrás do pessoal da esquerda estavam Stephanie Daisy, do chalé de Perséfone, e Brian, o filho de Ártemis. Atrás do pessoal do lado direito estava Lerena, a filha de Hera, e Max Gates, do chalé de Cratos.

Grover estava encolhido num canto, mastigando duas ou três bolinhas de pingue-pongue com queijo cremoso.

Fora Katie Gardner quem abrira a reunião, com a pergunta que todos nós queríamos saber:

- Quem eram aquelas três mulheres que recitaram a profecia?

- A primeira era a mãe de Milenna, Samantha. - Andy dissera. - A segunda era minha mãe, Cassandra. E a última era a mãe de Ryan, Susan.

- As mães de cada um dos filhos dos Três Grandes. - Quíron assentira.

- Ao menos sabemos três dos oito meio-sangues devem partir. - Lou Ellen dissera.

- Doze. - Annabeth corrigira-a. - Você ouviu, oito novos campistas partirão e serão guiados por quatro heróis.

- Quatro heróis? - Travis Stoll perguntou. - Tipo quatro campistas mais velhos?

Quíron ponderou antes de dizer:

- Nenhum deles realmente poderia sair numa missão sozinho. Tantos deles numa única missão... É até perigoso.

- Perigoso? Um deles vai morrer. - Dionísio disse sem prestar muita atenção nas próprias palavras, folheando um livro de turismo da Itália.

- _Outro se perderá no encalço eterno_... Isso seria o que exatamente, uma perseguição? - Stephanie dissera.

- _Um conhecerá o falso paterno._ - Max dissera. - Falso aqui tem o sentido de 'mentiroso' ou 'não é o pai de verdade'?

- O adjetivo vem antes do substantivo. - Annabeth dissera. - Eu diria que tem mais o sentido de 'mentiroso', mas não posso afirmar com certeza.

- Talvez seja o pai de um dos quatro campistas que ainda não foram reclamados. Victor, Ylanna... E as outras duas eu não lembro o nome. - Clarisse admitira.

- _E encontrar os campistas desaparecidos._ Mas ninguém sumiu, sumiu? - Pollux perguntou.

- Alguns campistas ainda não chegaram aqui ainda. - Quíron disse. - Talvez alguns deles estejam desaparecidos e nós ainda não sabemos.

- Bem, a profecia diz que devemos ir para o norte, até a neve. - Disse Will. - Nós estamos no meio de junho, só vai ter neve no extremo norte do Canadá.

- Não, não. Está nevando no norte da Alemanha. - O Sr. D disse mais uma vez distraído pelo seu guia turístico.

Todos na mesa se viraram para encará-lo, enquanto ele não se importava nem um pouco com isso. Até Quíron parecia ponderar um pouco.

Foi nessa hora que eu reparei que aquela missão era estranha: na maioria das vezes Quíron sabe de tudo. Ele viu tudo, ele conhece tudo. Mas ele não falava muita coisa. Havia aqueles tesouros que nós deveríamos encontrar, e ele nem ao menos opinara sobre o que era as coisas.

- Como assim? - Annabeth perguntou surpresa. - É verão em todo o hemisfério norte agora, nós estamos no meio de junho!

- É, eu sei. Mas sabe, nós deixamos de vez a Europa. Ela é ocupada agora pelos outros. É melhor assim, rola menos atrito. - O Sr. D pareceu finalmente expressar emoção ao fazer aquela cara de 'ops, falei demais'.

- Outros? - Annabeth perguntou mais rápido do que qualquer outro de nós. O que o Sr. D queria dizer com 'outros' na Europa.

Dionísio ficara quieto de repente. Ele e Quíron se entreolharam, ao que o deus nos disse:

- Depois discutimos isso. Amanhã pela noite vocês partem.

- Argos os levara até o aeroporto. - Quíron dissera. - Mas, antes, devemos decidir quem são os quatro heróis que partirão com os outros treze.

- Eu vou. - Eu, Annabeth e Nico dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

- Hey, garoto-bode, você vai conosco? - Eu o chamei.

- Beeeeé. Para o norte!

Clarisse bufou algo sobre se candidatar se eu e Milenna não tivéssemos quebrado seu braço.

- E os outros oito campistas? - Drew perguntou.

- Bem, todos estão de acordo que eu, Milenna e Ryan vamos, correto? - Andy perguntou. Ninguém ousou contradizê-la. Annabeth até a apoiara.

- Ainda assim, faltam cinco. Como vamos decidir? - Drew insistiu impaciente. - Algum de vocês vai morrer, não vou permitir que uma de minhas irmãs vá nisso.

- O melhor seria falar com eles. - Quíron disse. - Andy, você se encarregaria disso.

- Então essa missão fica a cargo de Andressa Jackson? - O Sr. D perguntou, insistindo em errar o nome de Andy.

- É Andromeda Johnson. - Andy o corrigiu, rangendo os dentes.

- Sinto muito se você tem um sobrenome comum tal qual Jackson (e nessa hora, eu me senti ofendido também). E há anos que eu não vejo alguém com o nome de Andromeda. Quero dizer, desde a princesa de Perseu.

Ok, mais do que deixá-la embaraçada, ele deixou a mim, de tal modo que senti meu rosto arder. O fato era que eu e Andy fomos batizados com o nome de Perseu e Andromeda. Você deve ter ouvido sobre eles, sabe, uma vez que foram o único casal da mitologia que conseguiram viver felizes para sempre, terem filhos e tal e não acabaram loucos, se matando ou foram assassinados durante o sono. Eles são os ancestrais dos persas, sabia? (aah, não diga! Perseu, persas, igualzinho!)

- Amanhã, então, a tarde, todos que partirão nessa missão devem estar aqui para uma breve reunião. - Quíron disse, espiando Dionísio pelo canto do olho. - Nós temos que por os pingos nos i's antes de vocês partirem. Agora, todos pra cama. Amanhã o dia será longo.

* * *

Quando voltei ao meu chalé, vi Milenna em pé ao lado da fonte de água salgada. Era noite, ela não poderia fazer uma ligação. Ela não se virou para mim, nem mesmo quando eu entrei.

- Annabelle esteve aqui. - Milenna me disse. - Ela me ajudou a fazer uma ligação.

- Com quem você estava falando?

Ela tinha o rosto aflito ao se virar para mim. Estava tão assustada que permaneceu em silêncio.

- Milenna, está tudo bem?

- Eu... eu... não, Percy, não está.

Eu fui ao encontro dela e pus minhas mãos em seus ombros. Ela olhou para o chão, suspirou fundo e me disse:

- Eu tentei falar com Tyson. - Milenna foi dizendo pausadamente. - Fiz como você me ensinou, rezei para Íris, joguei o dracma e pedi pra falar com Tyson, nas forjas dos ciclopes.

- Você conseguiu falar com ele? - Eu perguntei.

Mais uma vez, ganhei silêncio como resposta.

- Milenna, o que aconteceu com Tyson?

- Quando a imagem apareceu, eu vi Poseidon discutindo com o chefe de Tyson. Poseidon estava reclamando com o ciclope, por ele só ter contado agora para ele.

- Contado o quê? Milenna, você está me assustando!

Milenna respirou fundo antes de proferir:

- Faz três dias que Tyson desapareceu.

* * *

Eu precisava falar com Quíron.

Mas havia outras coisas para se fazer. Quando sai do meu chalé junto com Milenna, encontramos Nico e Ryan na porta, nos dando notícias ainda piores:

- Charlotte, Victor e Guinevere sumiram.

Começamos a procurar no acampamento inteiro no meio da noite. Era campista entrando em chalés, campistas indo em turmas para os bosques, para a praia, para a Casa Grande, até mesmo para a caverna de Rachel. Ninguém no anfiteatro, ninguém no refeitório, ninguém em arena nenhuma, ninguém em lugar algum.

Clarisse e alguns meninos de Ares foram procurar do lado de fora da propriedade, mas também não encontraram nada.

- Avançamos uns três quilômetros da fronteira do Acampamento, mas não encontramos ninguém. - Clarisse disse, mais tarde, quando voltara de sua patrulha.

- Quem foi o último a vê-los? - Quíron perguntou.

- Estávamos voltando para o chalé de Hermes. - Chris Rodriguez dissera. - Ylanna disse que não reparou quando eles sumiram de trás dela.

- Capturados? - Perguntei.

- Acho que fazem mais o tipo fugitivos. - Annabeth disse. - Pelo menos agora sabemos quem são os campistas desaparecidos que nós encontraremos.

- Não há mais nada que possamos fazer agora. - Quíron disse. - Não conseguimos encontrá-los. Há uma hora dessas, devem estar longe. Vamos continuar com o planejado. Amanhã, vocês partem em suas missões.

- Quíron. - Eu o chamei. Esperei que o pessoal se afastasse um pouco, até que eu falasse para ele. - Tyson sumiu. Ele não está no mar, há três dias ninguém o vê.

Ele pareceu considerar por um tempo:

- Quem sabe ele não seja um dos campistas desaparecidos... - Quíron disse. - Percy, não se preocupe com isso. Vá nessa missão amanhã. Se não encontrá-lo, nos providenciaremos novas buscas.

Eu acho que fiz cara de quem ia protestar algo, por Quíron continuou:

- Enquanto vocês estão fora, eu mesmo vou tentar conversar com alguns conhecidos e ver se o encontro. Imagino que o seu pai esteja fazendo o mesmo.

Eu assenti e já ia voltar para o meu chalé, quando vi um grupo de campistas conversando.

Era Andy colocando todos os colegas de sala a par da missão. Ryan e Milenna tiveram certeza que deveriam ir nessa missão, depois de ver suas mães recitarem a profecia. O que me impressionou mesmo foi que boa parte deles quiseram ir. Mas, no final, acabou se decidindo que Raphael, Lerena e Brian iriam para a missão. Faltavam apenas mais dois campistas. O próximo fora Logan. E, apesar de Lucas estar muito interessado, ele acabou cedendo a última vaga para Ylanna, por conta verso _'Um conhecerá o falso paterno'_.

Estava formado o grupo da missão: eu, Annabeth, Nico, Grover, Andy, Milenna, Ryan, Raphael, Lerena, Brian, Logan e Ylanna. Nós éramos em doze. E eu sabia que não era todo mundo que ia voltar para o acampamento.

* * *

**N.A.: **_Gente, quem tiver alguma crítica, reclamação ou reparar em qualquer erro gramatical, sinta-se a vontade para dizer alguma coisa. Se você está achando que a fic está sem-graça, falta ação ou que está perdendo o seu sentido, sinta-se a vontade para reclamar também._

_Dúvidas, reclamações, elogios, comentários aleatórios são sempre bem-vindos. Críticas (de preferência construtivas) nos fazem aprender e aprimorar a técnica de escrever._

_Agora, reviews me fariam feliz. :)_


	8. O Sol derrete um gigante de gelo

**Capitulo 7 ****–**** O Sol Derrete um gigante de gelo**

Por incrível que pareça, pela primeira vez em muito tempo, sonhei com algo estranho. Sonhos para meio-sangues são perigosos, e geralmente nos contam coisas ruins.

O que eu via era um homem vestido de um verde da cor do veneno, com uma casacão amarelo para o inverno. Nevava forte e ele estava sentado em frente a uma fogueira. O fogo crescia mais alto do que ele, seus olhos refletindo-os. O cabelo loiro estava preso embaixo do capuz do casaco. Ele tinha aquele mesmo rosto taciturno que eu, só que mais maldoso, mais sacana. Ele era o típico malandro. Tinha aquele olhar que não expirava confiança nenhuma.

Atrás dele estava uma espécie de casa muito velha, feita de madeira e palha. Era estranha, quase como um chalé, mas mais fria.

A Sra. Hatty e o Sr. Skull se aproximaram dele em suas formas de lobo.

- Jormungand me disse o que houve, mas eu quero ouvir de vocês. Digam-me o que aconteceu.

A voz dele era sombria, mas você podia notar o toque risonho no fim dela. Não uma risada comum: a risada de um louco. Ele levantou os olhos do fogo para olhar para os lobos:

- Me digam o que ACONTECEU!

O Sr. Skull uivou e abaixou a cabeça, enquanto a Sra. Hatty dizia:

- Eles fugiram. Os três, junto com as outras crianças.

O homem sorrira. Mas não era um sorriso normal. Era um sorriso sarcástico, de quem não estava nada contente com isso.

- Vocês desperdiçam um ano inteiro numa escola atrás dos três e os perde assim? Sem mais nem menos? Eu não devia ter confiado essa missão a vocês. O que o seu pai dirá, minha querida?

- Meu senhor, não foi nossa culpa. - O Sr. Skull tentou se explicar. - Alguns deles eram muito poderosos. Filhos dos outros deuses.

- Apollo mandou serpentes para proteger os seus filhos. - A Sra. Hatty disse. - E devia haver uma criança do Senhor dos Mortos, algumas criaturas do Hades nos atacaram.

Ele se levantou. Com o dedo indicador, fez sinal para que os lobos fossem até eles. O Sr. Skull e a Sra. Hatty se entreolharam temerosos, antes de obedecê-los. O homem tinha aquele brilho cruel no olhar ao admirá-los andar.

Cada um dos lobos veio de um lado da fogueira, a Sra. Hatty do esquerdo e o Sr. Skull do direito, do ponto de vista do homem. Ele pegou cada um dos lobos pelo pescoço e os levantou do chão, fazendo-os uivar e gemer:

- Eu poderia matá-los agora mesmo, mas vocês são demasiadamente essenciais para o meu plano! - O homem sussurrara-lhes. - Por isso tenho mais uma missão para vocês.

Mesmo em pé, o homem soltou os lobos, que caíram com um baque no chão.

- Vão para Jotunhein e tragam o maior jotun que encontrarem. Um do gelo. Os do fogo... bem, eles estão ocupados com outra coisa. - O homem disse. - Diga a ele que parta para o tal acampamento dos filhotes desses deuses na América. E que eles tragam para mim aqueles que forem mais poderosos.

- Sim, senhor. - Os dois lobos disseram juntos, prontamente.

Um trovão ribombou no céu.

- Eu tenho uma visita agora. - O homem disse. - Vão, partam logo. O tempo é curto.

Os lobos abaixaram a cabeça mais uma vez e saíram correndo, enquanto um outro homem se aproximava, justamente quando um raio atingira o chão. Eu não pude ver seu rosto ou nada dele, porque sua armadura, ou o que quer que estivesse vestindo, estava reluzindo da cor de relâmpagos. Eu só pude ver que ele era forte, bem forte.

- Eu fiz como você pediu. - Ele disse ao homem de verde. - Gungnir, Draupnir e Tyrfing já estão em seus devidos lugares.

- E Mjölnir?

- Como você espera que eu lute ao seu lado sem minha arma?

- Muito bem pensado. - O homem de verde disse. - E quando a Skidbladnir?

- Devidamente disfarçado. Dou a minha palavra que eles vão cair nessa.

O homem de verde sorrira:

- Eu lhe agradeço por tudo isso. É sua vez de me pedir algo em troca.

- Ouvi dizer o que seus netos e o seu filho fizeram naquela escola do outro lado do oceano. - O homem de armadura disse. - Eles me disseram que havia alguém lá que cheirava como Mjölnir. Você sabe o que isso significa, não?

- Uma menina, meu filho me disse.

- Uma filha dos céus. Uma criança do trovão.

- Você a quer para si?

O outro homem inclinou um pouco a cabeça. Mesmo sem poder ver seu rosto, eu percebi que ele estava ponderando.

- Talvez ela possa me satisfazer um pouco antes. É isso então, fechamos o acordo: você a captura, ela me satisfaz e você a mata. Fechado?

- Fechado. - E os dois deuses deram a mão.

Outro trovão ribombou no céu. Os dois homens farejaram por um momento.

- Você sente esse cheiro? - O homem de armadura perguntou.

- É o mesmo de Njord, só que mais... mortal.

Os dois olharam para o lado direito deles, que era o ângulo do qual eu via a cena. Eu tive a certeza que eles olhavam para mim ao que o homem de verde disse:

- Filho do deus do mar.

O outro homem esticou-me a mão e me lançou um raio. Eu não senti nada, porque na hora eu acordei com o barulho de alguma coisa socando a minha porta violentamente.

Milenna também se levantou assustada de seu beliche. Eu não sei o que é que mais no surpreendeu: o ser furioso batendo em nossa porta ou o frio. Estava frio demais dentro do nosso chalé.

Levantei-me e a abri, encarando um Grover muito encharcado. Reparei que nevava no Acampamento e o dia ainda não amanhecera.

- Nós precisamos de sua ajuda. – Grover me pediu.

- Grover! Mas o que... Como... Está nevando?

- Percy. - Grover me chamou, apontando para o topo da colina Meio-Sangue, ali perto do pinheiro de Thalia.

Eu me lembro de como era estranho ver deuses com seus cinco metros de altura. Mas, acreditem, eles ficariam pequenos ao lado da criatura que eu via. Aquilo tinha o que, bem o tamanho de um prédio de uns trinta andares. Era todo magricela e era feito de cristais de gelo. É, era um homem-gigante feito de gelo.

Eu não pensei duas vezes: saquei minha caneta e a destampei, deixando-a virar Anaklusmos. Virei-me para Milenna e disse que ela ficasse no chalé, enquanto eu saia correndo em direção ao gigante.

Todos os campistas de Ares estavam, de alguma forma, pendurados em alguma parte do corpo do gigante, socando-os com a mão, tentando enfiar-lhes a espada. Os de Athena estavam tentando acertar-lhes os pés. Campistas aleatórios estavam espalhados ao redor do gigante, tentando atingi-lo. Quíron, os filhos de Apollo e o filho de Ártemis tentavam atirar flechas.

Ele era um gigante feito de gelo. Gelo é água congelada, pensei. Quem sabe, eu pudesse fazer alguma coisa. Estendi minha mão na direção dele, mas tudo o que fiz foi chamar sua atenção. Ele ignorou os outros combatentes e veio até mim, deixando o pessoal de Ares cair no meio do caminho

Eu permaneci imóvel. Ele ficava mais próximo de mim. Quem sabe se eu me esforçasse um pouco mais eu poderia... Oh, não, isso é um pé em cima de mim?

- PERCY, CUIDADO! – Annabeth gritou.

Eu deveria correr, mas o choque não me permitiu. Em câmera lenta eu vi o pé do gigante se abaixando e vindo me esmagar. Até que eu senti algo passar do meu lado muito rápido e me pegar. Era Andy, que simplesmente voara e nos jogara para longe dali. Nós dois rolamos na neve.

O monstro pisou no chão com força. Ao redor de onde pisara, fez surgir cristais de gelo. Ele urrara ao perceber que eu não estava lá embaixo, mas sim pouco mais distante do lado dele. Ele fazia um som estranho, como o de um javali rouco.

Andy me perguntara:

- Como isso se machuca?

Eu dei com os ombros. Também não tinha a menor idéia. Bem, aquilo era feito de gelo. O único jeito seria, talvez, derretendo-o. Mas não era como se nós pudéssemos colocá-lo dentro de um microondas gigantesco e esperar que funcionasse. Eu fiz uma prece silenciosa

De alguma forma, eu sabia que a aurora ia despontando. Eu olhei para o leste, esperançoso. O céu começou a clarear lentamente.

Houve uma súbita explosão de luz no horizonte. Um jato de calor.

- Não olhem. - Eu berrei para todo mundo.

Desviei os olhos e vi todos os outros fazendo o mesmo. A luz e o calor aumentaram, até que tive a sensação de que me pijama estava derretendo sobre o meu corpo.

O monstro gritou agudo de novo. Eu percebi que ele se desfazia quando comecei a sentir a água nos meus pés. Ele estava derretendo. O sol o derretia. Com um último grito estridente, a luz cessou.

Parado em minha frente estava uma Maserati Spyder conversível e vermelha. Ela resplandecia, porque o metal estava quente. O motorista sorrira-me do banco.

- Você deu sorte, Percy, eu estava de passagem.

Ele parecia com seus dezessete anos, cabelos claros e beleza esportiva. Alto, de sorriso brilhante e divertido. Ele usava jeans, sapatos do tipo mocassim e camiseta regata.

- Apollo. - Eu disse.

O Apollo que eu conhecia era divertido, simpático e estava sempre disposto a conversar - e cantar garotas. Mas o que eu via hoje, estava preocupado com alguma coisa. Ele teria ficado lá por mais tempo, se pudesse, mas logo deu partida em seu carro e me deu um último aviso:

- Dessa vez pude te ajudar, Percy, mas não posso garantir nada para mais tarde.

- Mais tarde?

- Mais destas criaturas aparecerão. - Apollo disse. - Não posso te contar muita coisa agora. Eu tenho que ir para o Olimpo, conselho de emergência. As coisas estão meio tensas lá em cima, depois da chegada de tantos filhos nossos.

Eu nunca o vira daquele jeito antes. Tão logo quanto chegara, Apollo partira, deixando eu e Andy sentados naquela poça d'água.

- Não posso imaginar o porquê de ele ser o deus do sol. - Andy suspirara.

Aquilo me assustou. Se todos os deuses estavam preocupados, coisa boa não podia ser.

* * *

Quando eu já estava vestido e banhado decentemente, fui até a Casa Grande, onde Quíron e o Sr. D iriam continuar com a discussão de ontem. No meio do caminho, encontrei Annabeth:

- Como uma coisa dessas entrou aqui? – Perguntei.

- Eu não sei. Isso simplesmente passou pela fronteira. Peleus tentou impedi-lo, mas não conseguiu. Ele quase se machucou feio por isso.

Fomos os dois últimos a chegar à sala de reunião. Quíron e o Sr. D estavam numa ponta. Annabeth se sentou numa outra, ao lado de Nico. Do lado esquerdo da mesa de pingue-pongue estava Andy, Raphael, Ryan e Milenna. Do outro lado estava Ylanna, Brian, Lerena e Logan. Grover estava em pé, ao lado do Sr. D e Rachel - que aparecera na reunião de hoje - estava em pé ao meu lado.

Annabeth começara a discussão:

- Então, alguém sabe como aquilo entrou no Acampamento? E por quê?

- Alguém sequer sabe o que é aquilo? - Lerena perguntou.

Silêncio. Quíron suspirou fundo antes de dizer:

- Aquilo era um jotun, um gigante da neve.

- UM O QUE? - Exclamamos todos nós. Até mesmo Annabeth. Ok, Annabeth não sabia o que era aquilo. Alguém notou o erro grotesco dessa frase?

- Um jotun. - Quíron repetiu. - Gigantes.

- Eu nunca ouvi falar deles. - Annabeth disse.

- E nem poderia, eles são criaturas da Mitologia Nórdica. - Quíron respondera.

Ok, nós todos levamos algum tempo para assimilar uma coisa à outra. Quero dizer, para a maior parte de nós, descobrir que éramos semideuses não foi fácil. Eu mesmo precisei lutar com um Minotauro e ver que meu melhor amigo era um sátiro e que o meu professor de latim era um centauro. De resto, eu levei tudo numa boa.

Foi o Sr. D quem olhou para todo mundo e disse:

- Os deuses nórdicos, assim como nós, são reais.


	9. Eu desafio Zeus mais uma vez

**Capitulo 8 ****–**** Eu desafio Zeus mais uma vez**

Muitas coisas passaram-se na minha cabeça. Eu poderia tê-las dito todas para Dionísio, mas ele não gostaria de nenhuma delas.

- Nórdicos? - Raphael perguntou. - Como Thor ou Odin e essas coisas?

Quíron assentira.

- Mas como isso é possível? - Lerena perguntou. - Eles estão aqui também? Eles também seguem a civilização ocidental?

- Eles não são como nós. - Quíron disse. - Veja, o que se chama hoje de deuses gregos foram os maiores e mais famosos deuses pagãos.

O Sr. D estufou o peito ao murmurar:

- Ao menos Roma nos deu algo de bom.

- E as outras mitologias pagãs, os egípcios, os nórdicos, os celtas, os hindus e tantos outros, apesar de serem parecidos conosco, não foram tão famosos quanto nós.

- Todas essas mitologias existem? - Brian perguntou. - Egípcios, celtas, hindus e tudo o mais?

Quíron concordara.

- Mas são inúmeros deuses! - Brian exclamou.

- De fato. - Quíron continuara. - Cada um deles controlando uma força da natureza ou uma característica humana.

- Mas como pode Afrodite e a deusa nórdica do amor controlarem a mesma coisa? - Logan perguntou. - Elas não se desentendem?

- Nós fomos nos mudando de acordo com a civilização ocidental. - Quíron disse. - Mas eles, a maior parte deles, sempre ficou confinado em seu próprio país. Os nórdicos ainda estão na Alemanha, os hindus na Índia e assim por diante. Isso quer dizer que os nórdicos são responsáveis por aquela parte da Europa, assim como os hindus são responsáveis por uma parte da Ásia. Assim o trabalho é dividido.

- E como funciona o submundo? - Annabeth perguntou.

- Mesmo jeito.

- Então, se eu morrer aqui, eu vou para o Hades. Mas se eu morrer na Índia, eu vou para o inferno hindu? - Perguntei.

- Não tem a ver com onde você está, mas de onde você é. - Quíron disse. - Não importa para onde for ou onde morra, você sempre vai para o Hades, porque é à esse mundo que você pertence.

- E os mortais? - Milenna perguntou.

- Eles vêm o que querem ver, criança. Não importa onde morram, eles quase nunca podem ver e a verdade.

- Existem semideuses como nós? - Ylanna perguntou.

- Não que eu saiba. - Quíron disse. - Há uma linhagem de magos para os deuses egípcios, mas eu não sei muito deles. E sei que há um povo que ainda vive como viking, para os nórdicos.

Silêncio de todo mundo assimilando os fatos. Rachel o quebrara, dizendo:

- Eu vi o que são os tesouros perdidos. Um é uma lança, presa a uma árvore. Outro é um anel chamuscado, como se já tivesse sido queimado. E o último é uma espada, brilhante e reluzente como o fogo.

- Como vamos achar essas coisas no meio da Alemanha? - Ryan perguntou.

- A lança está sendo procurada por seu dono, um deus grande. - Rachel disse. - Já o anel e a espada, eles são amaldiçoados, mas há mais de uma grande força atrás delas.

- Você viu alguma coisa dos três campistas desaparecidos? - Ylanna perguntou.

- Não. Eu acho que alguma coisa, ou alguém, os está escondendo. Seja lá o que for, aposto que estão em perigo, e haverá muito mais do que apenas um gigante de gelo tentando impedir vocês.

* * *

Algumas horas mais tarde, estávamos colocando nossas malas na van de Argos. Ele iria nos levar até o aeroporto JFK.

Eu era o último a entrar na van. Quíron me parou lá fora:

- É uma das primeiras missões que partem tantos semideuses, Percy. Posso confiar que você vai protegê-los?

- Na última vez que eu prometi isso pra alguém, foi a Nico, sobre Bianca. E ela morreu. Eu não posso prometer nada, mas farei o possível para trazê-los de volta em segurança.

Quíron assentiu e nós nos despedimos. Eu me sentei no banco da frente, próximo de Annabeth e Quíron me deu uma última dica antes que eu fechasse a porta:

- Percy, vocês vão lidar com criaturas que nunca nenhum outro semideus já enfrentou. Tenham cuidado.

* * *

Se tem algo que eu realmente odeio é viajar de avião – e olha que eu só fiz isso uma vez na minha vida, e ainda foi uma viagem curta, de Los Angeles para New York.

Mas a idéia de ir de New York até Berlimme amedontrava. O próprio Zeus me disse que não era mais para eu ousar voar, e eu evitava ao máximo fazer isso (com exceção de quando eu estava com Blackjack, mas, oras, ele é meu cavalo!).

Quando Argos nos deixou no aeroporto, era 17:15. Ele nos entregou nossos passaportes, passagens, um extrato de cartão de crédito internacional em nome de Annabeth (eu também era maior de idade, mas ela inspirava mais confiança do que eu), seguro-saúde no nome de todos nós e autorização de viagem internacional de quase todos, menos eu, Annabeth e Grover. Bem, isso foi um tanto complicado, uma vez que todos eles eram meio-sangues e era necessário a autorização dos dois pais. Não é como se nós pudéssemos mostrar as assinaturas de Cassandra Johnson e Zeus nos documentos de Andy. Mas nada que um pouco de Névoa não possa nos ajudar.

Entramos no aeroporto, cada um de nós levando sua mala. Eu havia estado lá algumas vezes só, mas não gostava muito do lugar.

- Inaugurado em 1º de julho de 48. E foi construído com... - Annabeth dizia animada, discutindo com Raphael sobre a construção do aeroporto.

- Qual é o portão de embarque? - Milenna perguntou.

Andy pegara sua passagem em mãos, mas fez uma cara estranha.

- 13, eu acho... Ou 3. Hã, não sei...

Eu, assim como Logan e Ylanna, também peguei minha passagem. O problema era que todos nós éramos disléxicos. Ou seja, levaríamos uns 10 minutos para conseguirmos ler o que estava escrito naquela passagem. Fora Grover quem nos salvara, pegando a sua passagem e dizendo:

- Portão de embarque 14. Vamos, o avião logo vai partir.

Todos os deuses e outras criaturas sempre tratam os mortais como coisas estúpidas, e eu percebi o porquê depois de nenhum detector de metal conseguir encontrar alguma de nossas armas em nossas bolsas e mochilas.

- Como você trouxe aquela espada? - Perguntei para Andy.

- Pedi um favor para Henry. Quero dizer, Gwendolyn pediu. Bem, o que importa mesmo é que ele conseguiu ajustar a espada ao meu colar. - E Andy retirara um belo colar de ouro branco de debaixo da camiseta laranja do acampamento. Tinha um pingente de um raio.

- Por que você mesma não pediu para ele fazer isso? - Perguntei confuso.

- Henry nunca me faria nada, mesmo se eu o ameaçasse de morte. Por isso pedi ajuda para Gwen, que é bem persuasiva.

É, uma filha de Afrodite.

- E por que ele não te ajudaria?

Andy me olhara confusa, até se lembrar de minhas explicações.

- Sempre me esqueço que você não esteve com a gente o ano todo. - Andy dissera. - Bem, digamos apenas que ele e Raphael tiveram uma pequena discussão no começo do ano... Algo sobre mim. Acho que as coisas não ficaram muito legais quando eu e Raphael começamos a sair.

Eu senti uma pontada no estômago e tive certeza que era porque aquela aeromoça estava nos chamando para embarcar.

- E vocês... Ahn... Vocês dois ainda estão juntos?

- Ah, não. - Andy sorrira sem-graça. Eu me senti bem melhor do estômago naquela hora, mas foi porque ouviu Milenna e Ryan discutindo sobre como os aviões eram seguros e etc. - Nós estamos bem melhores agora, como amigos. Pelo o que me contaram, você entende sobre isso, não é?

Ela se referia a mim e a Annabeth. Veja bem, um dia eu a havia amado, e tenho certeza de que fora recíproco. Mas esses dias haviam ido embora. Eu não sei o que Afrodite quer fazer comigo, mas ela deve ter um plano. Não só para mim, mas para Annabeth também. Só que, diferentemente de Andy e Raphael, não era como se nos déssemos bem como amigos agora. O que eu sempre me lamentaria, porque eu gostava muito de Annabeth.

Nós nos sentamos. Estávamos divididos em quatro grupos de três, para sentarmos todos nas janelas. A primeira fileira fora de Nico, Ryan e Logan. A segunda estava com Brian, Lerena e Ylanna. A terceira era a de Grover, Annabeth e Raphael. A última era a minha, a de Andy e a de Milenna.

Milenna puxou um dos fones de ouvido de sua tela e começara a ouvir alguma música que eu reconheci como _Taylor Swift_.

Eu sabia que deveria estar ganhando uma tonalidade próxima do verde misturado com o roxo quando a aeromoça nos mandou afivelar os cintos, porque o avião ia partir.

- Se você quiser, posso pegar o saquinho de vômito. - Andy me provocara.

- Ha-ha.

- Você era uma daquelas crianças que a mãe tinha que segurar a mão em montanhas-russas, não é?

- Eu... Minha mãe e eu não tínhamos o costume de ir a parques de diversão. Minha família nunca foi muito rica como a sua.

- E o que te faz pensar que a minha família é rica? - Andy perguntou incrédula. - Low Sorran foi a primeira e única escola particular que eu estudei em toda a minha vida.

Eu não sei o porquê, mas sempre assumi que Andy tivesse dinheiro, como boa parte do pessoal que estudava em Low Sorran. Quando encarei Andy foi que reparei que eu havia me enganado. Ela ainda tinha uma expressão diferente de algumas crianças que eu vira no acampamento: Andy tinha um ar de quem fora amada pela mãe, mas nunca o dinheiro lhe permitiu o bom cuidado. Seu All Star preto estava gasto e velho, mas bem cuidado, assim como os jeans surrados que ela usava. E, por sinal, era uma das poucas vezes que eu a via de jeans, e não usando aquelas saias ou shorts.

E outra coisa que ela me dissera agora e eu também só reparei agora, o fato dela nunca ter estudado numa escola particular antes. Aquele olhar precavido que ela tinha, o jeito de sempre espiar ao redor, coisa de quem sofrera em escolas públicas, sempre com aquele pessoal estranho tirando sarro de todo mundo e batendo nos menores.

Eu percebi que havia dado uma mancada, por isso tentei mudar de assunto.

- A sua mãe, Cassandra, certo? Ela parece com a Zooey Deschanel.

Andy dera-me com os ombros.

- Todo mundo diz isso. Eu também acho, exceto que minha mãe tem os olhos azuis escuros. - Andy suspirou pesadamente. - Não foi fácil para ela me criar, sabe? Eu era uma criança complicada... Acho que até hoje sou.

- Ela soube que seu pai era Zeus? - Eu perguntei. - Sabe, a mãe de uma amiga minha, sua meia-irmã por sinal, Thalia, quase enlouqueceu quando soube que Zeus havia se apaixonado por ela.

- Minha mãe sabia. - E Andy tirou mais uma vez o seu colar de debaixo da camiseta laranja. - Ele deu isso para ela quando teve que partir. Eu não sei se ela percebeu na hora como eu era e como a nossa vida seria difícil.

- Achei que Hécate havia enfeitiçado-os para não atraírem os monstros.

- E ela fez. Zeus me explicou que isso foi poderoso o suficiente para encobrir as outras crianças, mas eu, Milenna e Ryan, nós ainda éramos poderosos demais. Tínhamos esse cheiro forte demais, o que quer que isso seja.

Eu assenti, em concordância. Eu sabia que atraia mais monstros do que a maioria dos outros semideuses.

- Por isso nós estávamos sempre nos mudando. Eu sempre a obriguei a trocar de emprego por minha causa. A vida dela não era fácil, ela tinha só dezessete anos quando eu nasci.

- E seus avôs? - Eu perguntei antes mesmo de perceber que talvez aquele não fosse um assunto agradável para ela.

- Morreram dois anos antes de eu nascer, num acidente de carro. Ela continuou sozinha e, bem, não tinha mais medo da morte. Tomava riscos à toa, sabe. - Andy me contou. - Mas ela também era corajosa. Gosto de pensar que foi por isso que meu pai gostou dela, não só pelo fato dela ser bonita.

Acho que Andy estava meio desapontada com um dos contras de ser filha de Zeus: seu pai era tipo o pegador do Olimpo. Do jeito que minha mãe, e Milenna também, sobre sua mãe, me contou como foi que ela e Poseidon se apaixonaram, eu percebia que havia rolado algo mais. Não era só uma atração física, eles haviam se gostado de verdade. Já Andy, ela tinha aquela certeza de que seu pai só se interessara por sua mãe porque ela era bonita. E aquilo era profundamente decepcionante.

Numa espécie de impulso estranho, eu tomei uma de suas mãos e a afaguei delicadamente, como que se demonstrando minha compaixão. Eu lhe sorri ao dizer que tinha certeza que a mãe dela era demais.

Andy me devolvera o sorriso e logo nossas mãos se soltaram. Quase juntos, tomamos nossos fones de ouvido. Enquanto ela escolhia alguma música para ouvir, eu procurava algum filme para assistir, tentando ao máximo esquecer que estaria naquela avião pelas próximas várias horas, tudo isso acontecendo sobre um sorriso singelo que Milenna tentava esconder ao nos encarar.


	10. Thalia conhece a sua irmã mais nova

**Capitulo 9 ****–**** Thalia conhece a sua irmã mais nova**

Em algum momento, Milenna me acordara e disse que era para nós descermos do avião. Não estávamos em Berlin, mas sim fazendo uma escala em Madrid. O meu relógio biológico dizia que era madrugada, mas Milenna olhava para mim dizendo que eram umas seis ou sete horas da manhã.

- Você tem que se acostumar ao fuso horário. – Ela me insistira, enquanto me via bocejando a torto.

O aeroporto de Madrid estava abarrotado de pessoas, todas puxando seus carrinhos de mala de um lado para o outro. Nenhum de nós tinha realmente uma grande mala de mão: quase todos levavam uma mochila com seus pertences mais pessoais. No nosso caso, isso significava as nossas armas (e no de Annabeth um ursinho também, mas nunca diga a ela que você sabe disso).

Passamos pelo detector de metais e nada aconteceu. Isso eu achava demais, considerando todas as armas que tínhamos – e elas eram muitas mesmo.

Tudo estava indo bem, até notarmos uma pequena confusão num portão de embarque próximo ao nosso. Era um homem, vestindo um casado estranho e grosso, como pele de algum animal que eu não pude reconhecer. Ele deveria estar vindo de algum lugar bem frio, porque mais ninguém estava vestindo coisas assim, exceto o pessoal que estava com ele.

Bem, o estranho não era esse homem, mas sim uma menina que estava grudada em suas costas, batendo-lhe com uma espécie de vara ou algo assim. Ela me pareceu estranhamente familiar, não sei se era a camiseta branca, as calças de tecido de camuflagem e as botas de combate ou o modo como seus cabelos estavam trançados. Acho que fora ela brilhando, como se tivesse tomado um banho de luar, que me fez reconhecê-la, ainda mais quando ouvi uma antiga amiga chamá-la:

- Phoebe! Pare com isso!

A garota que tentava separar os dois brigões tinha os cabelos pretos espetados e uma jaqueta de couro preta. Usava um arquinho de prata na cabeça, como a tiara de uma princesa, que não combinava com seus brincos de caveira e nem com a camiseta do _Green Day_.

Thalia separara Phoebe do homem, enquanto a caçadora continuava gritando:

- Você sabe como eles fizeram esse casaco? Seu mortal imundo!

Vários guardas se aproximaram delas, todos berrando coisas em espanhol, que ninguém chegou a entender.

- Vocês não viram nada, não houve nada. – Thalia disse, estalando os dedos e controlando a Névoa ao seu redor.

De imediato, os guardas pareceram confusos. Balbuciaram coisas ininteligíveis para todos nós e foram circulando. As outras pessoas ao redor do tumulto também continuaram seu caminho. Eu fiquei me perguntando como Thalia havia controlado a Névoa, se falara em inglês com aquele pessoal espanhol.

Thalia voltara para o seu grupo de trinta e poucas meninas. A mais nova tinha o que? Uns dez anos? É, algo assim. A mais velha era Thalia, com seus quinze, por pouco dezesseis anos.

Annabeth e Grover foram os primeiros a ir em direção a ela, e eu os segui, junto com Nico e todo o resto.

- Thalia! – Annabeth e Grover exclamaram ao mesmo tempo.

A filha de Zeus se virou para nós e abriu um largo sorriso.

- Wow, eu não esperava ver vocês por aqui!

Ela cumprimentou a nós quatro e olhou curiosa para os outros campistas atrás de nós. Seus olhos azuis-elétricos pararam por breves segundos em Andy e Ryan, mas ela logo os desviou.

- Missão, então? Bem que Lady Ártemis nos advertiu que poderíamos encontrar alguns campistas aqui.

- E o que vocês estão fazendo aqui sem ela? – Perguntei.

- A deusa está ocupada... As coisas têm estado meio tensas lá no Olimpo desde o incidente dos filhos dos deuses. – Thalia dissera, seus olhos caindo mais uma vez nos nossos novos campistas. – Muita gente para uma missão, não?

- Ordens do oráculo. – Annabeth dissera. – Para onde estão indo?

- Suécia. Lady Ártemis disse que há um monstro que deve ser caçado lá. Nunca fomos tão longe e sem a deusa, mas ela disse... Disse algo sobre outros deuses.

- E vocês vieram de avião? – Perguntei incrédulo.

- Queria que viéssemos como? – Thalia me perguntou, como se aquilo fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. E, de fato, era.

Annabeth e Thalia se colocaram a par das missões e discutiram brevemente sobre os deuses nórdicos e todas as outras criaturas. Quando Annabeth terminou de contar nossa missão, Logan perguntou não tão baixo assim para Brian:

- Quem são elas?

Thalia se virou para os outros oito campistas e endireitou-se. Eu não sei o que o pessoal do aeroporto via, mas nós podíamos ver todos os arcos prateados e lobos de caça ao redor delas. Acho que os mortais deduziam que eram apenas cãezinhos fofinhos de companhia de trinta meninas em excursão.

- Nós somos as Caçadoras de Ártemis, e eu sou Thalia, a filha de Zeus.

Eu podia ver a admiração surgindo no rosto de alguns e o medo aparecendo no de Andy. Ela estava em frente a garota que esperava ter que conhecer só no próximo século.

Estranhamente, fora Brian quem dera uma breve explicação aos outros sete sobre o que era as Caçadoras de Ártemis. Quando ele terminou de explicar, Thalia olhou para ele curiosa. Perguntei como ele sabia de tudo aquilo.

- Minha mãe me contou.

- Filho de Ártemis. – Thalia dissera.

Um 'oh' surgiu em todas as caçadoras. Imagino que todas elas esperavam fosse uma menina, e ela seria uma tenente, muito decerto. Mas Ártemis tivera um filho, um garoto. Sempre achei isso irônico.

- Qual é o seu nome, filho de Ártemis? – Thalia perguntou.

- Brian. Brian Hutcherson

Exatamente do mesmo jeito que acontecera comigo, quando fui reclamado filho de Poseidon, todas as caçadoras se ajoelharam em frente a Brian.

- Salve Brian Hutcherson, filho da deusa da caça.

* * *

Enquanto estávamos sentados junto com Thalia e as outras caçadoras esperando por nossos respectivos aviões, Thalia pediu que cada um dos nossos novos campistas se apresentasse. Tudo fora normal até que fosse a vez de Ylanna, Lerena e Andy se apresentarem.

- Ylanna Meldezzoro.

- Filha de...? – Thalia perguntou, fazendo a menina ganhar um olhar maquiavélico ao responder.

- Indeterminada.

Thalia tomara um ar sem-graça e logo se adiantou para Lerena:

- Lerena Spanson, filha de Hera.

Thalia não pode deixar de abafar uma risadinha e eu entendi o porquê. Hera, que sempre implicara com os filhos de Zeus fora do casamento, também tivera uma filha.

- Eu acho que isso nos torna irmãs de criação ou algo assim. – Lerena dissera sem-graça.

Thalia sorrira ao confirmar. Então ela se virou para Andy:

- E você?

Segundos de silêncio constrangedor até que ela dissesse:

- Andy Johnson, filha de Zeus.

Mais momentos de silêncio constrangedor. Eu não sabia quem estava mais sem-graça, Andy ou Thalia ou qualquer um de nós ao redor delas as encarando. Acho que não faltava muito para o avião das caçadoras partir quando Thalia perguntou, finalmente:

- 'Andy' é diminutivo de que? Andrea? Andressa?

- Andromeda.

- Andromeda como a filha da rainha Cassiopeia.

- Thalia como a nona musa.

Uma voz anunciou no alto-falante que era a hora do vôo de Thalia partir. E eu tive certeza que as duas filhas de Zeus agradeceram muito por isso. Nós nos despedimos das caçadoras, com a certeza de que, em algum momento, a veríamos de novo.

* * *

Dessa vez, nossos assentos eram os do meio do avião. Isso nos obrigou a formar três grupos de quatro pessoas. Na primeira fileira se sentaram Andy, Milenna, Ryan e Raphael. Na segunda foram Brian, Lerena, Ylanna e Logan. A última e terceira era a minha, de Annabeth, Grover e Nico.

Annabeth estava sentada ao meu lado, com um livro sobre mitologia nórdica na mão. Ela o comprara no aeroporto de New York, e sabe-se lá como, conseguira encontrar um exemplar em grego – grego moderno, fato, mas bem mais fácil de ler do que o inglês com a dislexia.

Achei que aquele era o melhor momento que eu tinha para lhe contar sobre meu sonho com os lobos, o cara de verde e o outro homem de armadura brilhante. Cada vez que eu dava uma descrição ou dizia o nome de alguma coisa, Annabeth folheava o seu guia nórdico.

- Como Rachel disse. – Annabeth disse por fim. – Gungnir é a lança de Odin, o principal deus dos nórdicos. Ele deve estar procurando por sua arma. Draupnir é um anel mágico, capaz de multiplicar sua riqueza por nove a cada nove dias. Rachel disse que o anel estaria queimado, e de fato ele foi, o que causou a maldição do ouro.

- E Tyrfing, Mjölnir e Skidbladnir?

- Tyrfing é uma espada, brilhante e reluzente como o fogo, amaldiçoada de modo a matar aquele que a usa. Skidbladnir é o navio de Freyr, o deus nórdico da abundância. É um navio tão grande que é capaz de transportar todos os deuses, mas pode ser dobrado e guardado. Há inúmeras coisas que são semelhantes à nossa mitologia, mas há coisas que são completamente diferentes.

- E Mjölnir? – Perguntei. Não queria mostrar o meu repentino interesse, mas ocultei de Annabeth que o dono dessa coisa queria Andy para si, para 'satisfazer os seus desejos'. Eu entendia muito bem o que ele queria com ela.

Annabeth folheou o seu guia até parar na página que tinha a figura de um cara fortão, vestido com armaduras e segurando um martelo na mão.

- É a arma de Thor, o deus nórdico do trovão. É o seu temível martelo, capaz de aplainar montanhas. Tão pesado que apenas Thor, usando seu cinto Megingjard seria capaz de levantá-lo. – Annabeth se virou para me encarar agora. – O outro cara no seu sonho era Thor, Percy.

Ok, eu já estava começando a me acostumar com essas coisas de nórdicos. Beleza. Thor, Odin, anel mágico e barco multiuso dobrável. Tudo bem, eu acredito.

- E o outro cara? – Perguntei. – Nada aí falando de um deus que se vista de verde e amarelo?

- Percy, se você procurar por uma enciclopédia dos deuses gregos, não vai encontrar nada falando de Poseidon com roupas de pescador ou Zeus com ternos risca-giz. – Annabeth me fulminou com os olhos.

- Aaah, bem... Esse cara, vestido de verde, ele disse que eu tinha o mesmo cheiro que Njord, só que mais mortal. Me diga que Njord é alguma coisa boa ou algum objeto realmente legal.

Com a minha sorte, seria algo como estrumes de cavalos mágicos e nórdicos. Annabeth rira de mim.

- Não, não. Njord é o deus dos navegadores e dos mares. Por isso eles disseram que você tinha um cheiro igual a ele. Provavelmente, como filho de Poseidon, para os deuses você deve ser como a brisa do mar ou algo assim.

Suspirei tão aliviado, vocês não têm noção. Annabeth rira ainda mais de mim.

- Então, o correspondente de Poseidon na mitologia nórdica é Njord? E o de Athena? – Perguntei.

- Bem, não são exatamente iguais, todos os deuses. Cultuar Njord, por exemplo, também te daria boa sorte no nascimento dos filhos.

Por um momento imaginei meu pai, com suas roupas de pescador e catador de lixo em praias, numa maternidade, ao lado de um casal feliz com um bebê gorducho no colo e dizendo palavras de padre. Não foi muito legal.

- O que seria mais parecido com um correlativo de Athena é Balder, deus da justiça e da sabedoria. – Annabeth continuou. - Quem cuida de Nilflheim, o submundo dos nórdicos, é Hel, a deusa metade viva e metade morta. Ela seria a correlativa de Hades. Apesar de Odin ser o principal deus da mitologia deles, os poderes de Zeus são mais parecidos com os de Thor. Odin era deus da guerra e do conhecimento. Apesar de só se encaixar no primeiro plano, seria correspondente a Ares. O deus do fogo, Loki, seria o correspondente de Hefesto, apesar de Loki também ser deus das trapaças e travessuras. Freyja, a deusa do amor e da luxúria, corresponderia a Afrodite.

Ok, eu nunca iria decorar todos esses nomes tão rápidos. Ou estava profundamente enganado e iria, uma vez que a aeromoça nos mandou afivelar os cintos, porque pousaríamos em Berlim e, querendo ou não, eu estava prestes a entrar nos domínios desses deuses e, quem sabe, até enfrentar a eles mesmos.


	11. Meu pai se transveste de mulher

**Capitulo 10 ****–**** Meu pai se transveste de mulher**

Faltavam apenas 15 minutos para o meio-dia em Berlin, e eu estava morto de fome. Agradeci a existência de McDonald's em todos os lugares do mundo naquele momento, só parando para pensar se isso era coisa da hidra mais tarde.

Nunca comi com tanto gosto um cheeseburguer, é sério. A comida do avião não era lá muito boa (bem, provavelmente seria se estivéssemos na Primeira Classe, mas tudo que morangos e o Olimpo pode nos dar foi doze passagens de Classe Econômica).

Nosso maior espanto foi quando saímos do aeroporto. Estava quente em NY, como deve ser em meados de junho. Mas ali, em Berlin, também no hemisfério norte e, conseqüentemente, no mesmo verão que New York, estava nevando. Todos nós começamos a tremer naquele momento, enquanto revirávamos as nossas mochilas atrás de um casaco.

Um daqueles relógios-termômetros nos indicou a temperatura: -10ºC.

- Para onde vamos agora? – Milenna perguntou.

Annabeth pegou o seu Guia da Alemanha, versão de bolso e folheou algumas páginas. Não se parecia com um livro comum, tinha o aspecto velho e mofado, como se alguém o tivesse escondido por anos.

- De onde isso veio? – Perguntei.

- Quíron me deu antes de partirmos. – Annabeth respondeu, sem tirar os olhos do livro. – É o guia do grego para outros países, com outras mitologias. É bem útil.

Imagino.

- Aqui, vamos para Herrlicher und Fabelhafter Fischmarkt. – Annabeth disse. – Diz que poderemos encontrar qualquer tipo de ajuda.

- E o que é esse lugar? – Ryan perguntou.

- A tradução exata para isso é o 'Glorioso e Fabuloso Mercado de Peixes'. Vamos, não fica muito longe daqui.

* * *

Nunca confie numa filha de Athena que diz 'não fica muito longe daqui'. Filhos de Athena têm porte atlético, o que significa que estão sempre preparados para uma maratona ou uma caminhada de longa distância.

Então lá estávamos, dez de nós cansados enquanto para Annabeth e Raphael tudo estava numa boa. Quando eu pensei em pedir uma pausa para o descanso, vimos uma casa muito velha e feita de madeira. Era uma rua sem saída, o que explicaria um lugar como aquele numa cidade grande como Berlin.

Parecia com um chalé, só que feito para proteger do frio. Coloque no Google Imagens 'casa viking' e você vai ter uma idéia do que eu estou falando. Teto de palha, madeira aparente nas paredes e um quê de barbaridade. É, estávamos em frente a uma construção dessas.

Havia uma inscrição de madeira sobre a porta, como um arco feito de rochas marinhas e corais enrustidos. Escrito por escamas de peixe em escandinavo (ou pelo menos foi isso que Annabeth disse) estava o nome do lugar: o Glorioso e Fabuloso Mercado de Peixes.

Eu abri a porta do lugar.

E, estranhamente, quando passamos pela porta, não sentimos que estávamos entrando em um lugar fechado. Parecia mais que havíamos acabado de sair de um.

Quando atravessamos a porta, estávamos numa espécie de feira ao ar livre, fedendo a todos os tipos de peixe e com trocentas pessoas gritando o que elas tinham e por quanto venderiam. Atrás de nós, estava a mesma casa viking pela qual havíamos entrado. Atrás da porta, ainda aberta, via-se Berlin fria e com neve.

Aqui, no Mercado de Peixes, a neve caía mais rala do que lá fora, exatamente como funcionava com o Acampamento Meio-Sangue, mas isso não impedia o comércio dos peixes: os mais estranhos que eu já vira na vida, juntamente com seus vendedores e clientes.

- Schauen sie sich die frische fische, frische fische.

- Fersk fisk, fanget i morges!

Na nossa frente estavam vários vikings. Sério, vikings mesmo. Usando roupas feitas de pêlos de animais e aqueles capacetes estranhos, com chifres e tudo mais. A maioria deles era cliente, e segurava uma grande sacola de feira feita de pele de carneiro (o que fez Grover se encolher ao nosso lado).

- Duvido que algum deles saiba inglês. – Lerena disse.

- Alguém sabe alemão? – Perguntei.

Nenhum deles se pronunciou. Ótimo.

- Por que, mesmo, você achou que esse seria um bom lugar para obter informações? – Perguntei cético para Annabeth.

Ela me olhou torto ao responder:

- Porque segundo o guia, é onde poderemos encontrar Ran, deusa nórdica do mar.

Pisquei atônito:

- Achei que Njord fosse o deus do mar.

- Ele também é. Njord, Ran e seu marido, Aegir, são deuses do mar. Muitos deuses nórdicos dividem seus atributos.

Tentei não procurar lógica nisso.

- E por que a deusa nórdica do mar iria nos ajudar? – Ylanna perguntou.

- Ela vai querer alguma coisa em troca, certeza. – Raphael disse.

- É a única deusa nórdica que tem um lugar fixo. Em essência, pode existir em vários lugares ao mesmo tempo, basicamente como os nossos deuses. – Annabeth disse. – Uma parte dela sempre está no mar, enquanto a outra fica aqui.

Dirigimo-nos até o fim da feira, onde havia uma pequena casinha viking, grande o suficiente para caber apenas um escritório. Sentado pouco a frente da porta, estava um marinheiro, como se ele fosse uma espécie de secretário particular da deusa. Apesar de ser novo, sabia que ele era velho, porque vestia roupas da marinha da II Guerra Mundial, e a julgar pelo cabelo loiro, os olhos muito azuis e a braçadeira vermelha com o símbolo nazista, era alemão.

A placa preta sobre a mesa o identificava: Mikkel Westergard, secretário.

- Nós precisamos falar com Ran. – Pedi.

O homem nos encarou, sem piscar os seus olhos incrivelmente azuis. Era mortal, e estava hipnotizado há mais de sessenta anos.

Com seu sotaque, ele disse:

- Sem hora marcada, nenhum viking entra.

- Nós... Nós não somos vikings. Estamos aqui porque queremos encontrar alguns amigos perdidos. – Annabeth disse.

Mikkel Westergard ainda ia brigar conosco, insistindo que não poderíamos entrar, quando a porta do escritório se escancarou e eu vi o meu pai.

Não, não era o meu pai. Era alguém incrivelmente parecido com ele, mas transvestido de mulher.

A mulher usava um longo casaco impermeável preto e vermelho, com botas de cano longo visíveis aos seus pés. Sua pele era bronzeada e as mãos eram marcadas de cicatrizes como as de um velho pescador. O cabelo era bem preto, liso e presos num rabo-de-cavalo. O rosto tinha o mesmo ar taciturno que sempre me rotulara de rebelde, e seus olhos, assim como os meus, eram verdes-mar. Mas, ao contrário de Poseidon, não havia rugas ao redor dos olhos dela – Ran não sorria muito.

Olhar para ela era como olhar para o mar: em alguns dias, era possível dizer como estava o seu humor. Na maioria dos dias, no entanto, era impossível de ler, misterioso.

- Mikkel, deixe-os entrar.

Sua voz era fria e gélida como o mar, mas era impossível de não se sentir levado por ela, exatamente como se estivesse sendo arrastado pela maré.

Ainda sem piscar, o secretário permitiu que todos nós passássemos, pegando as nossas mochilas e colocando-as em seu guarda-volumes. Por sorte, senti uma caneta em meu bolso da calça. Também vi Annabeth ajeitando algo em sua manga – sua adaga, de certo. Entramos em seu escritório.

O local tinha toda uma iluminação azulada e aquele forte cheiro da brisa marítima. Todos os móveis eram feitos de corais de todas as cores e de madeira. Não sei dizer como, mas sabia que aquela madeira era de navios que já haviam naufragado. Havia uma mesinha de escritório, com um estranho e pequeno aquário oval sobre ele. Do outro lado da mesa, estava uma cadeira bonita pintada de madrepérola. Do outro lado, onde nos sentamos, estava um sofá estranho, quase como uma rede para dormir.

Não pude deixar de me aproximar do aquário. Dentro dele, nadavam várias coisinhas bem pequenininhas. Em sua superfície, boiavam belas miniaturas de navios cargueiros e cruzeiros modernos. Em alguns pontos, a superfície da água estava com gelo.

Ran aproximou a sua mão cheia de cicatrizes de um navio. Chacoalhou-o um pouco até espremê-lo com as mãos. Um pequeno pó se levantou do barco e caiu na água do aquário, enquanto o naviozinho afundava.

- Patifes. – Ran murmurara.

Atrás dela, surgiam, lentamente, algumas estranhas figuras pálidas e esfumaçadas. Todas estranhamente vestidas como se trabalhassem ou estivessem num cruzeiro de férias. Demorou algum tempo para repararmos que aqueles caras estiveram no navio que Ran acabara de destruir.

- Vão todos falar com Mikkel, meu secretário. Ele dará um destino para vocês.

Os mortos obedeceram, atravessando-nos sem nem sequer se importarem com nossa presença.

Ran se ajeitou em sua cadeira. Ela ia dizer alguma coisa, mas seus olhos pararam incríveis bons momentos constrangedores em mim e em Milenna. Por fim, ela deixou de me encarar para olhar para os outros:

- Então, o que traz onze meios-sangues e uma criatura mágica para a terra que não é de seus pais?

Assustamo-nos.

- A senhora sabe quem somos? – Annabeth perguntou.

- Bem, posso não conseguir reconhecer todos vocês, mas sei que não são vikings. Esse cheiro... Cheiro do mar. – Ran apontou para mim e para Milenna. – São filhos de deuses gregos, tenho certeza.

Annabeth parecia desconfiada. Eu também me sentia um pouco. Mas Ylanna não parecia se preocupar com nada:

- Senhora, precisamos de sua ajuda. Temos alguns amigos desaparecidos, e nosso oráculo disse que viéssemos para cá, atrás de alguns objetos de seu mundo.

- Eu estarei completamente disposta a ajudá-los, crianças.

Quanto mais ela falava, menos eu confiava nela. Ran dizia estar disposta a nos ajudar. Enquanto Annabeth, muito relutante também, contava o básico sobre o que estava acontecendo, Ylanna complementava-a, inserindo todos os detalhes que Annabeth 'esquecia'. Eu queria dizer-lhe que calasse a boca, mas estava longe demais de Ylanna.

Estranhamente, Ran estava me parecendo mais baixa do que antes. Não havia me ocorrido que ela era atraente e voluptuosa. Reparei melhor em suas sardas no rosto, as quais eu tinha certeza de que não estavam lá antes. Eu estava achando tudo muito estranho, até que olhei para Ran e seus olhos não eram mais verdes-mar como os meus. Eles foram clareando, até atingir um tom entre o verde e o azul, mas tão claros que pareciam até mesmo brancos.

De repente, parei de desconfiar de Ran. Não, ela iria nos ajudar. Ela era simpática, gentil. Por que uma deusa assim não podia colaborar com doze estrangeiros pedindo ajuda? Ela era tão legal (e se você quiser me contrariar, teremos sérios problemas).

Lentamente, as expressões de dúvida foram sumindo do rosto de todos nós, até que não houvesse ninguém que duvidasse da deusa.

- Eu tenho certeza que posso ajudá-los. – Ran disse. Ela abrira um sorriso tão meigo. – Ouvi dizer aqui em meu mercado que Gungnir está presa na Árvore da Vida. Tyrfing estará em Asgard, a terra dos deuses. Nada que atravessar a ponte de Bifrost não resolva. Draupnir vocês podem encontrar nas terras do norte, além do mar, numa ilha próxima de Jotunheim.

- A terra dos gigantes. – Annabeth disse.

- Mas como vamos encontrar tudo isso? – Milenna perguntou.

- Tenho certeza de que tudo se encontra no guia de Annabeth, minha querida. – Ran sorrira-nos. – Mas para ir até a ilha e encontrar as tribos de vikings que vivem lá, vocês devem tomar um barco... Não se preocupem, depois de terem recuperado a lança de Odin e o anel de ouro, retornem aqui para que eu possa providenciar esse navio para vocês.

Sorrimos para ela de volta. Poxa, ela era tão legal!

- Agora vão, meus heróis gregos, vão. O tempo está passando, o eclipse já vem chegando!

Eu não vi problema nenhum em sua frase, mas Annabeth perguntou curiosa:

- Um eclipse? E o que isso tem a ver com a nossa missão?

Ran piscara e, por segundos, parecera sem saber o que dizer. Comecei a me perguntar, afinal, por que mesmo que eu estava confiando nela?

Seus olhos bruxulearam em um tom rosado, focando em Andy e Raphael, sentados lado a lado. Do nada, o rapaz a beijou.

Todos nós nos viramos para os dois, atônitos, enquanto aquela inquietação em relação à Ran me embrulhava o estômago, como se um exército marchasse em minhas entranhas.

Tão quão surpreendente fora ele beijando-a, os dois se separaram, confusos, de olhos arregalados. Ran, por outro lado, pareceu não se importar com isso:

- Bem, vocês devem ir logo!

Ela abriu um largo sorriso e seus olhos claros me focalizaram de novo, fazendo com que eu esquece qualquer tipo de dúvida que mantinha em relação a ela, apesar de ter certeza de que ainda sentia os soldadinhos em meu estômago.

Nós nos levantamos e partimos, sem dizer nada, deixando caminhar por último uma Andy e um Raphael envergonhados.


End file.
